


You're the only one I see

by TravelerByNature



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Love/Hate, One True Pairing, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-09-16 14:32:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 33,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16955787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TravelerByNature/pseuds/TravelerByNature
Summary: This story takes place after 1x06 and is just my version of how it continues





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the first fan fiction I have ever written (but the pairing is just too perfect to not write one), so feedback is appreciated and I really hope you guys enjoy it :)
> 
> Also this chapter is basically just Penelope because I wanted to try and give her character as much complexity as I could

An hour ago Penelope and Josie had shared kisses in the hallway of the Salvatore Boarding School. Now Penelope was alone with her thoughts, sitting on the bed in her room. There were so many things rushing through her head.

She knew that they were far away from getting back together and knowing that hurt. But that kiss... That kiss had just taken her breath away. It had been so long since she had had the pleasure to have tasted Josie's lips. Penelope missed that feeling and she missed them being a couple. It was her fault that they were no longer together, but that didn't mean that she didn't regret how things went down. She never wanted to break up with Josie, she just couldn't take Josie sacrificing her own happiness for the sake of her sister anymore.

Sighing she stood up, pacing up and down her room. Luckily her room mate was out somewhere doing whatever and she had the entire space to herself. Sharing was never her thing anyways.

Josie had left so suddenly. One minute they were kissing as if their lives depended on it and the next she was rushing off, because she had heard her dad asking for her. Not even once looking back to Penelope. 

It was a good thing no one had seen them. There would have been too many questions and it just would have made the entire situation more complicated. But on the other hand did Penelope not know which page they were on now. Knowing her ex, Josie would be calling her 'evil one' again tomorrow morning.

Frustrated by it all Penelope used her magic to throw off all her stuff off the desk. They loudly crashed down and scattered all over the wooden floor.

“Well that didn't help at all.”, she huffed and rolled her eyes at the mess she made. With a few quick movements of her hand everything was back in their original place.

“So very unsatisfying.”, Penelope commented in a bored and annoyed tone, shaking her head slightly- She then decided to go out and find MG or some party to distract herself.

Before she could make her way to MG's room she heard loud chatter coming from the hallway to her right. Judging from the hushed voices that were too high pitched from excitement to actually be quiet enough to not hear, these people were heading to a party.

Smirking Penelope followed the noise and not soon after she could see lights in the forest and hear the faint sound of music in the distance.

It wasn't a huge party, but the vibe was chill and there was a lot of alcohol and people. The best combination when one needs a break from real life. She wasn't a huge party girl, but she could definitely respect a good get together with booze and attractive people.

The first thing she did after scanning the crowd for people that she knew, was to get herself a strong drink. She knew there was no way that she would not be drunk by the end of the night. Drinking would not solve her problem, but at least it would help her to numb the aching of her heart. Tomorrow morning she could worry about everything again, but right now she needed to let loose a little bit.

“Penelope!”, she heard someone call out and turned around to stand face to face with MG.  
“MG. I didn't see you when I arrived.”, she stated, a small smile on her lips. MG may have been a pawn of hers in the beginning to make sure Josie still cared about her, but to her surprise they developed somewhat of a good friendship.

“Yeah, I just got here. At first I didn't want to go because of the night we just had, but then again why not come to a party with girls and booze after a night like this.”, he grinned, bouncing lightly on his feet in accordance with the beat of the music.

“So you plan on slutting it up like Superman tonight?”, Penelope laughed, remembering their conversation from earlier. From before her kiss with Josie.

“Exactly! But I think I'd rater slut it up like Batman. Superman is too much of a goody-two-shoes.”, MG smirked, obviously hyped for what the night had in the cards for him.

“You're such a nerd.”, Penelope rolled er eyes at him, but was sure to make him see that it was only in a friendly teasing kind of way.

“Oh no my dear Penelope...I am Batman.”, he said in a silly deep voice that made him and Penelope crack up.

“Quick tip though, don't introduce yourself like that to all the girls. I have the suspicion that it might not work.”, Penelope said and flipped her short hair, walking away with the drink in her hand.

Just as she wanted to approach a group of girls that she knew by the beer pong table the dark haired girl heard a laugh she thought she wouldn't hear this soon. Rolling her eyes she turned around to find Lizzie Saltzman talking to some vampire guy.

There was no person in this world she disliked more than the crazy blonde. She was just so demanding and sucked the life out of any room she entered and out of any person she interacted with. Josie was trapped in the spiderweb her twin sister had spun and all Penelope wanted was for Josie to be free of the claws Lizzie had her captured in.

Penelope would have thought that Lizzie would be with Josie until classes start tomorrow. After all their biological mother had been possessed by a monster. Knowing how the world works they probably had to eliminate the threat she posed. She felt bad for them, especially Josie. It must have broken their hearts. 

Her own parents had died when she was a young teenager. Penelope and her parents were kind of close. Definitely not the kind of family who was always hugging and declaring their love for each other, but they respected one another and always had their backs. It had broken her when they died, but she told herself over and over again that it was a part of life and at one point she accepted it and got stronger. 

That was the way her parents taught her to think. To be rational, practical and superior. Only if you think and act like that you can be successful and in control, they had told her.

Shaking her head Penelope forced herself back to reality. Taking the last few sips of her drink she decided to not provoke Lizzie immediately, but to get a drink first and then see where she could take a shot at her. Preferably something that would happen tonight, but would only become public knowledge tomorrow. That way Lizzie had time to grieve for a night, which is all Penelope would give her before bringing her down again.

As she was pouring herself another drink Rafael approached to take one of the snacks that were next to the various bottles of liquor.

Smirking Penelope turned to face him, a plan already in mind. She knew Raf had just dumped Lizzie, even though they hadn't even been dating in the first place. So what was better than publicly hanging out with Lizzie's heartbreaker. Penelope could already picture Lizzie having another meltdown because of her and her smirk widened.

“How was your quality time with Hope?”, she asked innocently, biting back her signature smirk.

“Penelope. What do you want?”, he answered, obviously still mad about her locking him in the gym with Hope earlier today.

“You're not still upset about locking you in, are you?”, she pouted and continued, “And here I thought you could take a prank.”

“I don't expect you to understand what decency is, Park. You knew I'd miss Lizzie's entrance and how important it was for me to be there.”

“Jeez, you're tense. We haven't even properly met and you're already so set on disliking me. I thought after what you've seen with Landon and everybody here thinking that he was a monster, you'd give people a real chance to show you who they really are.”

Apparently the words resonated with him, because he averted his eyes to the ground for a second. “You're right. But after the stunt you pulled you can't blame me for not trusting and liking you.”

Penelope smirked. “I understand that. But what do you say about starting fresh? Maybe with a round of beer pong?”, she suggested.

“Alright.”, Rafael accepts and they make their way to the tables.

Penelope loved how she always got what she wanted. Making conversation and pushing people's buttons was something she excelled in and it made her life so much fun.

She knew Rafael would be good at the game, but it looked like he was surprised to see that she was a great player as well. Rafael resorted to trash talking the other team whenever they were close to catching up on them and Penelope got into their heads with her words. 

They were a pretty good team and when Penelope got the ball in the last cup of their opponents, Rafael hugged her out of joy.

Jackpot. Lizzie would be furious tomorrow when the word got out that Rafael Waithe and Penelope Park crushed it at beer pong.

Just as they were letting go of each other a familiar, judging pair of chocolate brown eyes locked with hers.

Josie.

Penelope's smile immediately vanished from her lips when Josie shook her head in disbelief and turned around to walk away.


	2. This means nothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised this chapter is all about Josie and Penelope

“Shit.”, Penelope hissed quietly, leaving Rafael with no explanation behind. Her heart was beating faster than usual, searching the crowd in which Josie had disappeared into.

The judging look and the disappointment on Josie's face were burned into her memory. And even though she had seen these expressions on her ex's face before, it still hurt as bad as it had the first time she'd seen it. Josie was this perfect angel, who just had to stand up for herself more and she was... well Penelope Park. 

She didn't deserve Josie, not by a long shot, but she could do her best to be somewhat worthy of her. And making her see her own worth and showing her how truly amazing she was was the best way of doing that. Penelope loved Josie so much she would give anything for her.

But for Josie to spread her wings, she needed Lizzie to let Josie out of from under her wing. She just hid behind her twin sister and gave all of her support, energy, time and love to the blonde. So Penelope had to bring Lizzie down. And she knew that bringing down the blonde Saltzman twin would hurt Josie in some way, after all she loved her sister. But it wasn't about the current hurting and disappointment, it was about the long run. Eventually Lizzie would loosen her grip on her sister and Josie could finally be her own person. Someone who could shine and make heads turn with her confidence and beauty when she walked into a room. At least that was the goal.

After a few minutes, which felt more like an eternity to Penelope, she saw Josie stomping towards her sister who was still talking to the random dude Penelope saw her with earlier.

Picking up her pace she caught up to her before she could reach Lizzie and pulled her away from the crowd. Josie struggled a little against her grip, cursing her every now and then.

When Penelope let go of her ex Josie angrily screamed at her: “What the hell Penelope?! You want to murder me out here in the dark woods so no one can find me? I always thought you'd throw me into the hellfire you came from!”

The dark haired girl had a hard time not smiling, the angry voice and the grumpy face expression on Josie's face were just too adorable. But she got her act together and replied nonchalant: “Hadn't we established that you were the fire expert?”

Josie furrowed her brow in irritation. “You know what I mean.”

“I do.”, Penelope smirked at her and stepped closer. She tucked a strand of hair back behind Josie's ear. She couldn't help herself, it was like a reflex of her. The dark haired girl had missed doing small things like this.

As expected the brunette swatted Penelope's hand away from her face and took a step away form her. She was mad and couldn't believe the audacity Penelope had to do something like this.

“I don't want to ask you again, but what the hell do you think you're doing with Rafael?”, Josie repeated her prior question in a more elaborate way.

“I was hugging him because we won. No big deal.”, Penelope shrugged, eagerly awaiting the brunette's comeback. This banter they had every once in a while was like the drop water she needed to not die of deprivation. It was the only way for her to interact with the girl she loved and had hurt in the past.

“Right, because you are the kind of person who hugs people she just met out of the kindness of her heart.”, sarcasm laced Josie's voice.

“He hugged me, not the other way around. It's not my fault that in the heat of our victory he felt the need to cherish me, his amazing and talented partner.”, Penelope fired back, tilting her head a bit to the side and flicking her hair to emphasize her point.

“You're unbelievable. You're doing this to hurt Lizzie!”, the brunette accused her, anger still written all over her beautiful face.

“So what if I am? But maybe, and I'm just putting this thought out there, Rafael and I got along and he doesn't see me as the monster you two see me as.”

“Bullshit Penelope. You're not only a terrible person, but also a liar.”

Those words cut deep and for one second Penelope couldn't think of an answer. In that one split second she was too baffled by Josie's hurtful response. But she willed herself to put those feelings aside.

Shaking her head she replied level-headed: “You are so set on hating me that you don't even consider the possibility of you being in the wrong.”

“Well I'm speaking from experience.”

“Really? So me helping Hope and MG to save you tonight was just part of my elaborate plan to hurt Lizzie and you even more?”, the dark haired girl asked, raising her eyebrows.

“Well you can't hurt us when we're dead.”

“Oh honey, believe me I would haunt you til the end of days.”

That shut Josie up. The taller girl looked past Penelope with her grumpy pout, which put a smirk on the other girls face. Now was her chance to change the subject and burry the memory of Rafael and her hugging under a new conversation topic.

“So how are you? I didn't think I'd see you out here tonight.”, Penelope asked, her voice now soft and compassionate. She had wanted to ask that question ever since Josie had left her to go with her dad. And even though she was kind of enjoying herself at the party she had still worried about her and how she was feeling in the back of her mind.

Surprised Josie's eyes met hers. The dark haired girl could still see that the brunette was mad at her, but her face had softened a little bit.

“What do you mean?”, Josie asked with a quiet voice. Every time the brunette talked about how she was doing she got more quiet. As if she was afraid that speaking her mind would scare people away or offend someone.

Cautiously Penelope took a step towards Josie. There was still some space between them, but it was closer than before. The dark haired girl had to fight every urge inside of her body that was telling her to reach out and take the brunette's hand. It would be inappropriate and counterproductive for her to do so. She wanted Josie to open up, not run away.

“I mean how are you feeling? I can only imagine what happened after we... parted ways.”, Penelope said, deliberately avoiding to talk about their kiss.

Instead of answering Josie averted her eyes up to the sky, obviously trying her best not to become too emotional in front of her ex girlfriend. It hurt Penelope to see her like this and not being able to hold her. All she wanted to do was hug her and tell her that everything would eventually be okay again. She wanted to kiss her and make all of this disappear for a while. But she couldn't and it killed her.

So in place of doing what she wanted to do she opted for just saying: “I'm sorry JoJo. I truly am.” Her brown-greyish eyes softened even more and tried to communicate every feeling she was feeling inside and couldn't act on.

As the words left her lips Josie met her gaze again. With every syllable her chocolate brown eyes got more teary and it tore Penelope's heart apart. All she wanted was to hold her Josie. To be there for her. And then for the second time this night Josie went for what she needed. She closed the distance between them with one last step and hugged Penelope tightly, as if her life depended on it.

It didn't take Penelope long to reciprocate the emotional hug of Josie. Her arms held the brunette steady in place, protecting her as best she could. Josie had her arms slung around Penelope's neck and her face was hidden in the crook of her neck. Silent sobs erupted from Josie's delicate body and she felt tears run down the nape of her neck.

Neither of them said something. They just held onto each other, letting their embrace say the things they were too afraid and unprepared to say themselves.

After a while Josie loosened her grip and Penelope slowly let go of her. She immediately felt cold without having Josie so close.

“I have to get Lizzie now.”

“Figures.”, Penelope mumbled under her breath, aware that there was a high possibility of Josie being able to understand her.

“This means nothing okay? You were here and I was vulnerable.”, Josie clarified, wiping the last remains of her tears away. Apparently she was so pulled together again that she could focus on making her sister feel better.

“I know.”, Penelope replied. A sad but compassionate smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

And with that Josie turned away and headed back to the party. Back to Lizzie and her not being a priority. For the second time this night Penelope had to watch the girl she loved walk away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it :)   
> Give me some feedback to let me know what you think of this so far


	3. So that's how it is?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafael makes his move

Rays of sunshine hit Penelope's face, waking her up from a dreamless slumber. After Josie had left to be with her sister the witch hadn't been looking forward to going back to the party. Seeing her ex, the person that she still loved, walk away from her again was too much of a downer.

Today she would be seeing her again and their usual behavior nowadays would resume. They would openly hate each other and Lizzie would do her best to influence her sister to hate her even more. 

The blonde twin had never liked her. Even when Josie and her were dating, the blonde was picking fights with Penelope and talking shit about her behind the darker haired girl's back. Of course she knew about it, it was not difficult to work out Lizzie had trash talked her again when Josie was quieter than usual when they spent time together. And every time Penelope tried her hardest to figure out what Lizzie lied about to then make sure that Josie knew exactly who she were, namely not who Lizzie made her look like.

She knew that even though she had a tough exterior and acted like a cold-hearted manipulative bitch she had a real soft spot for Josie. Naturally she would deny everything, but the truth was that when Josie and Penelope were together she always did sweet and thoughtful things for the brunette. She had used her magic to make get-togethers on school property more private, she had sneaked her out of school at night to go into town and to a secluded and romantic restaurant. Penelope had made her smile and had often gotten Josie small gifts just to see that beautiful smile of hers one more time.

But then she had broken up with her. And Josie started resenting her. At least that is what she was trying to do. Penelope knew that Josie wasn't over her. And to make sure that that was still the case she got on her nerves. To see from her ex's reaction that she still cared. Penelope just wanted affirmation that Josie still cared. That she still had a chance to win her back when the time was right.

Penelope got up and started to get ready for class. She would see Josie again so she had to look her best. Putting on tight black pants with black heels she tried to decide wether she should wear her white crop top again or just a light shirt with a leather jacket. She decided on the latter. After all she had to vary her outfits. Josie had already been reminded that she looked good on her crop top.

With confident strides Penelope walked to class, heads turning her way. She had a reputation and she loved it. She loved the envy and the respect and how they wanted to be her friend or her lover.

Cutting it close she opened the class room doors with a flick of her hand and took a seat in the last available chair in the back row. One row behind Josie.

“Miss Park, so glad you could make it.”, her teacher greeted her, already accustomed to her living by her own rules.

“Wouldn't miss being her for the world.”, she sarcastic smiled at him.

Sighing her teacher focused on the entire class again. Continuing the sentence Penelope had apparently interrupted.

Penelope was sure she'd be able to the spell in next to no time if she didn't already know how to do it. So she gave all of her attention to Josie. She had noticed that when she made her entrance that Josie's eyes had immediately met hers, but her ex had broken the gaze just as fast as it had begun.

The brunette always did that. She would look at Penelope and then she would try her best to avoid her. It was like a game that Josie ended up loosing on most of the occasions. She couldn't stay, or look, away.

It only took a few minutes of Penelope staring at Josie for her to slightly turn her head, a few strands of her hair covering her face, and meet her eyes. Penelope smirked at Josie, sending her one of her infamous winks.

Like she thought she would, Josie quickly averted her eyes and 'focused' back on class.

Penelope found it adorable. Josie's nervousness around her, how she so easily blushed when she made innuendos and how she still cared, no matter what she said. Their kiss just being one of the most recent proofs.

When class ended Penelope got up and wanted to casually make her way towards Josie, but before she could get to her Rafael made an entrance. Rolling her eyes she leaned against her desk and pretended to be engulfed in something on her phone. But in reality all of her attention was on Josie... with Rafael.

Most of the students had already left so it was basically just the three of them. The tall guy seemed a bit nervous and Penelope didn't like it one bit. She knew what was coming and she guessed that her ex knew as well. The brunette had started fiddling with the hem of her well-fitted skirt.

“Hey Josie.”, Rafael started a little insecure and too focused on Josie to realize that Penelope and two other students were still in the class room.

“Hey Raf, what are you doing here?”, Josie smiled and gave him all of her attention.

Penelope pursed her lips, not amused by Josie having a nickname for the new guy. And the smile and the attention she was giving him weren't helping that. She wanted to badly to cut in and steal Josie away. But she knew that she couldn't so she just continued to observe the conversation.

“Well,”, he begun, “I was wondering if you wanted to show me a little bit more of Mystic Falls. I haven't really been outside the school perimeters, you know?”

God, if he wanted to ask her out he should just ask her instead of implying it. Confidence is key. At least in Penelope's book and no one can say that she wasn't successful with that approach. After all she had gotten Josie. And Josie was the ultimate price.

“I can definitely show you around.”, Josie continued to smile at Rafael.

Was she being serious? She knew damn well that he was asking her out on a date right? Did she want to go on a date with him?

“Cool. And what about I buy you dinner after you've shown me all your favorite spots?”

He finally went for 'the kill'. Kind of at least and Penelope was holding her breath, forcing herself to have a stoic face expression.

“Sure we could grab a bite. Maybe we could invite MG and some others as well.”, Josie suggested.

She loved the brunette so much. Having Josie suggest a group thing made Penelope smile a little bit. Maybe she didn't want to go on a date with the wolf after all. Or maybe she was just oblivious, which would be just so cute.

Rafael scratched the back of his head, obviously thrown of his 'game', if you could even call it that.

“I actually meant just the two of us. After our moment I just thought that maybe it would be fun.”, he clarified.

“Oh.”

Apparently Josie was surprised. Or just caught off guard. It couldn't be that surprising to her could it? But then again the brunette was not used to being the center of someone's attention. She wasn't used to people seeing her instead of her loud sister. Penelope saw her. She had always only seen her. And what about that moment? Had they kissed?

“It's okay if you don't want to. We can go as a group if you want.”, he started to back-paddle.

“No!”

What?

“I would love to show you around town and go to dinner with you.”, Josie said and sent him a bright smile.

“Great. I'll text you the details later then?”

Rafael was obviously over the moon. Funny to say about a werwolf.

“Sounds good.”

What the hell just happened? Penelope was taken aback. She wasn't prepared to witness Josie agreeing to go on a date with Rafael when she woke up. Or did she wake up? Maybe this was just some cruel nightmare and all she had to do was open her eyes to realize that she did not lose Josie, but that she was still with her.

“Penelope.”, Rafael's voice brought her back to reality, “were did you go yesterday? I was missing my beer pong partner.”

“Just decided to head back to my room.”, she answered, struggling to keep up her facade of not caring.

“Alright, well I see you around.”, the wolf smiled at her and headed out of the class room. A bit too happy for Penelope's taste.

Her heart was clenching and anger was rising her blood pressure. Josie agreed to a date with someone that wasn't her. She had had a 'moment' with Rafael, which most likely meant that his stupid tongue had been down her throat. She wanted to destroy something... or someone.

“So Rafael Waithe huh?”, Penelope asked Josie calmly who was staring at her, eyes wide.

“Yes.”, the brunette stated simply.

Jealousy was being pumped through her veins and she had a hard time keeping up her cold exterior. But being too jealous to come up with elaborate way on how to answer could also work in her favor. And luckily she was the kind of person who knew how to work with anything thrown in her way.

Shrugging she said: “You can do better.”, slipping her phone in her back pocket of her pants.

“I don't have to explain myself to you. We're not together anymore.”

Smirking Penelope made her way towards Josie. Stepping into her comfort zone and giving her a once-over.

“Oh honey I am aware of that. And you are obviously too. So let me give you a piece of advice: You don't have to settle for the first person to ask you out. There are better fish out at sea.”

Josie's breath had hitched when she got close and Penelope had noticed. It gave her the affirmation she needed and the strength to wink at her ex again and saunter away. Leaving Josie standing alone in the class room, speechless.

She successfully pretended to not really care about Josie going on a date with Rafael, when in reality she was fuming. But she wouldn't be Penelope Park if she hadn't already thought of how to work this turn of events in her favor.

All she needed was the information of when and where this dinner date would take place and a hot date herself. Both things would be a pice of cake.

After all she was Penelope Park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter I'll have a lot of Posie tension, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter even though it's essentially 'just' a build-up for the next one


	4. You're so beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope finds her partner in crime and is ready to execute her plan to make Josie jealous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rather long, so it took a little more time than usual to write, but I hope you guys enjoy it :)
> 
> I also recently joined twitter so you if you want my user name just let me know

News always traveled fast, but when you're Penelope Park it was especially fast. She had friends and worshippers everywhere so there was nothing that could go unnoticed by her.

Somehow Rafael and Josie had managed to keep their date a secret. Probably because they were both looking out for Lizzie's feelings. It favored Rafael's character to be honest. Still Penelope managed to find out when and where their date would take place. It was one of the wolfs who spilled the information. She knew he had had a thing for her for quite some time so of course she used him as a source.

Tonight at eight at the Grill in Mystic Falls and Penelope had still to figure out who to bring as her date. It wasn't like she had a lack of volunteers. Almost anyone would be happy to jump at such a opportunity, but the dark haired girl had to find someone who she had chemistry with. Someone who could actually make Josie jealous. So she couldn't really take anyone. It had to be someone special.

Penelope was currently in the yard, reading one of the books about offensive spells. She had always agreed with Josie on the topic of expanding the scope of spells they taught in class. Great witches were not only able to defend themselves. They were also able to attack and strike fear in their opponents heart.

As if she was speaking of the devil she saw Hope Mikaelson making her way across the yard. Penelope never really had anything to do with the tribrid until they rescued Josie with MG. She was surprised that Hope was actually a cool person. Someone she could actually see befriending.

Without any hesitation she put the book down and made her way over to Hope.

“Hope.”, the witch approached her with a smile.

The other witch looked at her a bit taken aback and surprised, but replies nonetheless: “Penelope. Can I help you with anything?”

“Do I seem like the kind of person who only talks to people when she wants something from them?”, Penelope faked hurt, a sly smile playing on her lips.

“Frankly yeah you do. But on the other hand I really appreciated your behavior on the day of the twins birthday.”

“Same. And believe me I don't say that often.”

“Oh I do believe you.”, Hope said chuckling. She had stopped walking and was now facing Penelope. It amazed her how easy it was for her and Penelope to banter in a friendly and playful way considering they barely knew each other and she was not know for her people-skills.

“Well I hate to admit it, but there is actually something I could use your help with.”

“What is it?”

“Let's go somewhere more private to talk. I don't like to plot out in the open. Call it paranoia if you want to, I call it a smart precaution.”, Penelope smirked, looping her arm through Hope's. 

The tribrid didn't struggle, she went along with it. She was honestly curious what Penelope wanted her help with. It wasn't often that people came to her for help. Except of course Alaric. It was kind of exciting, but still she was cautious. Her past had shaped her too much to be trusting and to be jumping at opportunities blindly.

They finally stopped in the Stefan Salvatore memorial library. Penelope leaning against one of the tables while Hope stood in front of her, arms crossed and waiting for more information than 'I could use your help with something'.

“So Josie is going on a date with Rafael tonight.”, Penelope started, just dropping the main information on Hope without giving her any context.

“So...? Last time I checked you dumped her.”, Hope replied, furrowing her eye brows in confusion.

“I did do that. But I had my reasons.”, the darker haired witch started and continued when Hope was still obviously lost, “She is not ready to be in a relationship. So we need to make sure she doesn't make a mistake by dating Rafael. God forbid they going even further and becoming a couple.”

“So you dump her and you don't want her to move on? That is just selfish Penelope. Doesn't she deserve to be happy?”, Hope asked, clearly not getting Penelope's point.

“She deserves all the happiness in the world.”, her voice cracked slightly and she ran her fingers through her black locks, slightly giving her frustration and nervousness away. She hated talking about her feelings. She had hoped that Hope would just fill in the blanks, but apparently she had to open up now. And there was nothing more uncomfortable for Penelope than to open up to someone who was basically still a stranger.

“Look Hope. I never wanted to break up with her and before you interrupt me let me finish. Josie Saltzman is the most precious and amazing person I have ever met. She is selfless and funny and cute and every other positive word you can think of. But she always puts other people first. And that is not a bad trait in a person. I admire that about her. It's just that she sacrifices her own happiness for others. Especially for Lizzie. I mean I get it, it's her sister but then again shouldn't she also be happy. Shouldn't she also be able to be the center of attention from time to time? Shouldn't Josie also be able to have a bad day and count on Lizzie or anyone else to cheer her up? But she isn't able to do that because Lizzie just demands all of her attention and care and love. Josie doesn't have time for a relationship. That's why I broke things off between us. Not because I don't love her anymore, but because Josie has to become more independent and confident to actually be able to be with someone.”

“Wow.”, was all Hope said after her rant. Penelope taking deeper breaths to calm herself down again. Revisiting all the reasons why she was no longer with Josie had worked her up a bit.

“Penelope is that the reason why you hate Lizzie so much?”, the brunette asked her.

“The main reason yeah. But then again Lizzie is just annoying and deserved to be put into place. That girl needs some serious perspective.”

That had Hope laughing lightly. “Touché. So your ultimate goal is to make Josie her own best person, to bring Lizzie to come back down to earth and then to be with Josie again. Did I get that right?”, she tried to summarize everything she had just heard.

“Basically.”

“And what makes you think that she doesn't want to be with Rafael in the end?”

Penelope had known that eventually Hope would ask that question and she would be lying if she said it didn't bother her that people would actually consider that Josie and Rafael would make a good couple.

“Because first of all: They have absolutely no chemistry. Second of all: Rafael is not me. And third of all, and you could say that I only need this point is that Josie is as much over me as I am over her. Namely not at all.”

“And you know that how?”

“Because we kissed.”

Silence.

“You and Josie kissed?! When did that happen?”, Hope was honestly surprised. Everyone would be after seeing them openly hate each other. At least everyone who wasn't Penelope.

“After we rescued her from being buried alive.”, Penelope said and for the first time she looked at the ground, trying her best to hide the blush that was burning on her cheeks.

“Aw are you blushing? Is Penelope Park seriously blushing right now?”, Hope smirked at her teasingly.

“Stop it Mikaelson.”, Penelope shook her head, lightly shoving the brunette away from her.

“So when are you going to pick me up for our date tonight?”, Hope asked after a while of her grinning at Penelope and Penelope fake glaring back at her.

“What?”, now Penelope was the confused one.

“That's what you need my help with right? You want to make Josie jealous and you need someone spectacular for that. Obviously I am the best choice.”

“Hope Mikaelson, who knew we were so similar.”, Penelope smiled, glad that Hope was being to forthcoming and supporting with everything.

Smiling her cute smile Hope got back on topic: “So when are you picking me up?”

“Seven. We're going to have dinner at the Grill if that works for you.”

“Works perfectly. Can't wait to help Iron Man get his Pepper Potts back.”, the brunette grinned and started to head towards the door.

Shaking her head Penelope shouted after her: “Are all my friends nerds?”

“Only the ones from the Avengers Squad.”

 

Shortly before seven Penelope was stressing out on what to wear. Sure her date with Hope was as fake as it could get, but Josie was going to be there and she needed to look her best to make her ex as jealous as possible.

She finally settled on tight black pants, they just went with everything, a flowy nude top that had a hint of pink and was revealing her toned stomached when she stretched. To top everything off she put on her black cape coat. It made her look at and mysterious at the same time.

Satisfied with how she looked she made her way to Hope's room and knocked twice.

“Damn you dress up nicely.”, Penelope raised her eyebrows at Hope. The girl was wearing black ripped jeans with a royal blue top and a black leather jacket.

“Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself.”, the brunette smiled at her and closed her door.

 

Not soon after Penelope and Hope were in Mystic Falls, walking around the blocks just casually talking about random stuff. They got along splendidly and it was nice for both of them to have a normal conversation for once. Lately it had gotten so messed up at the school and with them being supernatural beings their lives as a whole had not been that normal.

As soon as it was shortly after eight the two of them entered the Grill. It was only logical to get there after Josie and Rafael so they could make sure that Josie could see their table from theirs.

“Do you have a reservation?”, a waitress asked them with a wide smile that didn't reach her eyes.

“Could we have the table right there?”, Penelope asked her, pointing at the table a little bit away from the booth that had Josie and the werwolf sitting across from each other.

Penelope had spotted Josie immediately. She always saw her as soon as she walked into a room. It wasn't really that she was actively searching for, her eyes were just drawn to her. Josie was wearing a cute floral dress and Penelope couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealous going through her body when her eyes fell on Rafael. He was her date. He was the one she dressed up for. Not her.

“I'm sorry, but that table is already reserved for someone arriving soon.”, the waitress informed them, obviously not even a little bit sorry.

Before Penelope could roll her eyes, Hope stepped forward and put a hand on the waitresses shoulder looking deep into her eyes.

“Take us to the table. When the people who had reservations for this one come, tell them that you're sorry and you made a mistake, because this one was already reserved for someone else.”

“My mistake, follow me ladies you were the ones who made reservations first.”

“You compelled her. Good job.”, Penelope grinned at Hope as they made their way to the perfectly located table.

They sat down and ordered some drinks before turning their attention to their menus. They had successfully avoided being seen by Rafael and Josie when they had been seated. Now Hope had her back to Josie and Rafael while Penelope had a direct view on Josie. She could only see Rafael's back which she welcomed. She didn't want to look at his face any longer than she had to. Plus now she could tease Josie without him noticing.

“So how exactly are you planning on getting her attention?”, Hope broke her out of her trance.

“I give it a couple of minutes max before she notices me.”

“So confident huh?”, Hope laughed and got Penelope to smile.

“I guess so. Plus I know her. Josie often looks away when she gets a compliment, when I give her one she also blushes. And just in general she is the kind of person who avoids making long eye contact. She'll notice me when she averts her eyes. She always does.”, she said, face softening. By the end of her little speech she was looking at Josie again. Captivated by her beauty and unique aura.

“God you're so whipped.”, Hope laughed loudly.

“Have you seen her?!”, Penelope asked and started to laugh too. A bit embarrassed to have been caught staring and daydreaming about her ex.

Still laughing she looked in Josie's direction again and her laughter died in her throat, just the smile remaining when her eyes met Josie's. She forgot how to breathe looking into the familiar chocolate brown orbs which were accentuated by her natural make up.

Penelope could see that Josie was just as affected by their staring contest as she was. She wasn't breaking eye contact and it seemed like only the two of them existed. Penelope's heart was beating loudly in her chest and the noice around her seemed to have subsided. Replaced only by her heart beat and Josie.

Their moment was rudely interrupted by Rafael who touched Josie's hand, apparently confused about why she was zoning out on him. Josie shook her head and gave him an apologetic smile.

When Penelope looked back at Hope she her smiling at her sympathetically. And before the darker haired witch could say anything Hope said: “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get lost in my thoughts. Something you said just reminded me of something. But go on, I'm all ears.”

At first Penelope was confused, but then realization hit her and she smirked: “Eavesdropping now? I didn't think I could like you even more.”

“Well I'm full of surprises.”, Hope chuckled.

“So I have an idea. Now that I have her attention I need her to see you. How about you get us a refill?”, Penelope smiled at her flirtatiously, aware that Josie was watching her again. She could feel her eyes on her, burning into her skin trying to figure out what she was doing here.

“Sure thing.”, the brunette laughed, making sure to take Penelope's hand before standing up.

The witch knew what the tribrid was trying to do and smiled softly at her, not letting go of Hope's hand until she really had to.

As soon as she let go of her hand she looked at Josie and surely jealous eyes looked back at her. She had her adorable grumpy face and the burger she was holding in her hands was dangerously close to being crushed. Penelope loved the effect she had on her ex girlfriend and couldn't wait for Hope to come back so she could continue her game.

Nonchalantly she lifted her drink and took a sip out of her straw, her eyes never leaving Josie's. She was excited to figure out when Josie's breaking point was and they would directly interact.

“Flirting with someone other than me? Your date?”, Hope teased her, putting her refilled drink down.

“Hilarious.”, she rolled her eyes at the brunette.

Hope and Penelope talked for about half an hour, always making sure to look extra close and flirty. They even took a picture of Raf and Josie to have as leverage. Over the course of those thirty minutes Josie got more and more distracted by Penelope. Sometimes she was looking at her for several minutes before tearing her eyes away from her ex and pretend to be interested in her date.

By Josie's agitated state Penelope knew it would only take one more act to get her permanent attention. So she smirked at Hope and took her hand in hers. Looking at Josie she brought Hope's hand to her lips and kissed it softly.

Before Penelope could even let go of Hope's hand Josie shot up from her seat, fuming with anger. She excused herself from Raf who was probably more than confused by now and stomped towards Penelope, taking her hand and dragging her into the women's bathroom.

“What exactly are you trying to do here?”, Josie shoved her against a wall. She had never seen her ex this angry.

Even though it had hurt Penelope just smirked: “I'm trying to enjoy myself with my hot date. What are you trying to do?”

Josie's eyes narrowed and pure rage was radiating off of her. “I'm on a date with Rafael, you damn well know that!”

“Really?”, she raised one eyebrow, “Then how come that I'm the only one you're looking at? To me it seems like you're less on a date with him and more with me.”

Josie's mouth opened and closed a couple of times, clearly unable to come up with something.

Smirking Penelope sauntered towards the taller brunette. “Too mesmerized by what you see?”

“Mesmerized by how unbelievable you're being. You really couldn't pass up on an opportunity to annoy me could you?”, Josie regained her composure.

“Am I annoying you? Because I don't think I am. Do you want to know what I think?”, Penelope looked up into her eyes, fingers slowly tracing up Josie's arm.

“No, but you're going to tell me anyways...”, she replied only above a whisper, breath hitching.

“I think I'm doing you a favor. You don't even want to date Rafael, because...”, Penelope stopped and stepped even closer. They were only inched apart and she could feel the brunette's hot breath tingling on her skin.

It was almost unbearable to be this close and not kiss her. She wasn't even able to continue her sentence because Josie's presence made her feel dizzy. 

Looking deep into her ex's eyes she saw how her pupils had dilated. She was biting her bottom lip and it was driving Penelope crazy. Her heart was beating out of her chest and slowly, never breaking her eye contact with Josie, she traced her fingers back down her arm, settling at her hips. She then softly pushed the taller witch backwards until her back touched the bathroom door.

“Because what?”, Josie asked her with a raspy voice that sent chills through Penelope.

Swallowing hard she whispered: “Because you want this.”

And with that Penelope sneaked her legs between Josie's and moved her head in painfully slow pace towards her. The brunette's eyes fluttered close, mouth agape.

But instead of capturing Josie's lips with her, she softly kissed her neck, immediately eliciting a moan from her. That sound was everything she needed to grab onto her hips more firmly, pressing her entire body against Josie's.

Josie's hands found their way into Penelope's dark locks, tugging at them hard. She knew how much it turned her on. Penelope knew Josie wanted more and how could she not oblige. She sucked a little harder on her skin, soothing it with her tongue right after. Their hands moved all of the other ones body, tracing the familiar curves and toned muscles.

By the sound the both of them were making it was all too clear how much they had missed each other. It was like they were finally coming home after being away for too long.

Josie brought up her leg und wrapped it around Penelope's waist, drawing her impossibly closer to her. The latter was still giving all of her attention to Josie's neck and Josie knew that she would eventually leave her with a mark so she moaned: “Don't. Not where he can see.”

The mention of Rafael sent a jealous wave through Penelope and she stopped kissing her ex. Looking back up into Josie's eyes. Both of their breaths were ragged, their faces flushed and their eyes oozed with desire.

“Please, don't stop.”, the brunette begged, all of her anger forgotten. All she knew was that she wanted the darker haired girl. And she wanted her bad.

“Tell me this means something.”, Penelope couldn't stop herself from saying. She regretted it as soon as the words had left her lips. There was a huge possibility that Josie would freak out now and leave her here high and dry.

Like she had feared the desire faded away in the chocolate brown eyes. But to her surprise they were replaced by softness and pain.

“You know it does. But you also know that it doesn't change anything.”, her voice as laced with sadness and it even cracked at the end.

Penelope closed her eyes, blinking back the tears that were starting to come and then looked back up, who was just like her on the verge of tears. So she did the only thing she could think of and kissed her.

It was desperate and with so much emotion. Her left hand held onto Josie's hips, steading her and her right hand was tangled in her beautiful brown hair that smelled so much like her. Everything about this made her think of their time as a couple and just added to the pain she was feeling inside her chest.

Josie was kissing her back just as desperately, eventually deepening it. Her hands were now holding onto Penelope's neck for support and to draw her in even closer.

They only broke their kiss to catch their breath again. Both of their chests were heaving.

The way Josie looked at her reminded her so much of the old days. It was full of love.

Penelope knew that she was dangerously close to saying three words that she shouldn't be saying, so she bit her tongue and ran her fingers through Josie's messy hair.

“You're so beautiful Jojo.”, she whispered and closed the distance one last time. Giving her a lingering kiss, before exiting the bathroom. She was all worked up but any second longer with Josie back in the bathroom and she would have done and said things that were reserved for later.

But after their make out session just now Penelope knew she had to somehow alter her plan. There was no way in hell she could completely stay away from Josie until she had enough confidence to stand up for herself. She had to find a way to make a compromise work. She just had to, because after tasting those lips again, Penelope never wanted to have a day without her kissing those perfect lips again.


	5. I'll be the villain in your story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie finds out that Josie went on a date with Rafael

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bear with me. This chapter is a lot of anger and fighting.

It took Josie a couple of minutes longer to leave the bathroom. When she finally returned to her table Penelope sent her a small smile, which the brunette reciprocated. It was innocent, but held so much more meaning.

“So I take it that your plan worked?”, Hope genuinely asked her.

“It did.”, the witch replied, still dazed. But when she realized how smitten she was acting she quickly added: “But I mean when do my plans not work? I'm just that good.”

“Right.”, Hope laughed.

“Oh come on Hope, you can give a girl a compliment.”, Penelope smirked, her attention now no longer on Josie who was still longingly sneaking glances at her but on the girl sitting in front of her.

The tribrid smiled her adorable smile and shook her head. “Fishing for compliments now? Hasn't your ego been boosted enough today?”

Penelope playfully made a thoughtful expression and then said: “No not really.”

Instead of responding to her remark Hope threw a fry at her, which to her surprise the darker haired girl easily caught with her mouth, grinning mockingly at the tribrid.

“Feeding me now? We're already at that stage of our date huh?”

“God help me, you're unbelievable. I give up!”, Hope threw her hands in a surrendering motion in the air.

“Don't worry about that, everyone eventually bows down to Penelope Park.”

Both of them started laughing again. Somehow they got along so easily and bounced off of each others vibes. It was refreshing for the both of them to have a friend like that.

 

Around ten Rafael and Josie paid the bill and left the Grill. Hope and Penelope paying just a few minutes after. Outside it was already really dark and the cool breeze from during the day had cooled down to an almost cold wind.

“So are we heading back or are we going to find Josie and Raf to spy some more on them?”, Hope asked for her plans.

“I think we should head back. I need to make the picture of Josie and Rafael on their date public. When they get back, which I hope is soon, Josie will gatecrash into one of Lizzie's breakdowns.”

“You really want to hurt Josie after whatever happened between you two in the bathroom?”, the brunette was a little surprised.

“It's about poking Lizzie, not about hurting Josie. Lizzie needs to understand that her sister has a separate life from her as well. A life she should respect and support. She isn't the only one who matters.”, Penelope explained, knowing full well that Hope was right. It would hurt Josie just as much as Lizzie. Maybe even more after their make out session. But she had to shoot her shot at Lizzie, she couldn't compromise that much.

“Well good luck then and let's hope that Josie is more understanding with you than I expect her to be.”

“Yeah...fingers crossed.”, Penelope mumbled as they made their way back to the Salvatore Boarding School.

 

Penelope's door was opened with a loud crash, waking her up from her slumber.

Josie was standing in her doorway, fuming with anger once again. Her hair was a mess and she was still in joggers and a simple t-shirt. She still looked good and even though the brunette would be yelling at her any minute now, Penelope couldn't help but think that she didn't mind being woken up by Josie in any state. She was the most breathtaking site anyone could wake up to.

“Was everything between us yesterday an act?! I actually thought you still cared about me and then I come back from my date with Raf and Lizzie starts throwing things at me! I can't believe you took a picture!”

“Believe it and good morning to you too.”, Penelope groaned. Though she was aware that Josie had a point. Her act hadn't been nice, but then again being nice hadn't been the plan to begin with.

“No! No, it's not a good morning! My sister hates me right now!”

“Because you went on a date without her permission? You are allowed to go on dates Josie, you know that right?”

“I know that, but it's complicated with Rafael and you know that.”, Josie was still raging, but at least she wasn't shouting at the darker haired girl anymore.

“Right, because your sister was interested in him. But he was interested in YOU, so why can't she be happy for you when you are always happy for her?”, Penelope asked the vital question.

Silence. Josie didn't have an answer, so all she did was angrily stare at her ex.

“You can be the center of someone's attention as well Josie. You don't have to be the only one who takes care of her twin.”

“Lizzie loves me.”

“I know she does. But she doesn't treat you the way you should be treated. Why can't you see that?”, Penelope was stunned once again by how vigorously Josie was defending her blonde sister.

“But you treat me the way I should be treated? Because if that's your idea of how I should be treated you can suck it. You hurt me as well Penelope. You really hurt me.”, Josie said, running her hands through her long brown hair, messing it up even more.

Standing up and approaching the brunette she answered: “And you will never know how sorry I am for that. I know you have no reason to trust me, but I really am doing this because...” Penelope paused.

“Because of what huh? The satisfaction of knowing that I'm still not over you? Or the feeling of victory every time you manage to steal another kiss from me, knowing that it means something to me and nothing to you? Because of what Penelope?”

Damn it. She got herself in a corner and she didn't know how to get out. Josie was being so adamant and Penelope couldn't think of a way to get back in her 'good graces'. All of the progress from yesterday evaporated right in front of her eyes.

“Because I do care. I really do Josie. I just can't explain this to you right now so why can't we leave it be?”

“Because you're messing up my life!”, she screamed again, bewildered by Penelope's seemingly incompetence of understanding her point. 

After a while of silence she added: “I don't even know why I came her to talk to you.” And with that she left Penelope's room.

“Damn it.”, the witch cursed and plopped down on her bed again. She had known that Josie would react like this, but she had still hoped that by some miracle the brunette would have finally figured out the reason for her behavior.

She had to go talk to Lizzie. It was her only chance of moving things into a better direction with Josie.

 

Penelope eventually found Lizzie in an empty class room. The blonde was focused on a paper she was writing and didn't seem like she was expecting anyone any time soon. It was the perfect opportunity for her to approach her.

Cautiously she opened the door and entered with a confident and mocking smirk. Lizzie immediately looked up and her face turned into a scowl.

“How dare you show your devil face after what you've done.”, the blonde witch rose from her seat and marched in an alarming pace towards the other witch.

“After what I've done? And what exactly is it that I've done?”, Penelope asked her, anger evident in her voice.

“You turned my sister against me you evil bitch!”, the twin fumed.

“I didn't do anything. Otherwise I would have been on that date with her. Rafael asked her out. Not me. Josie agreed to go on a date with him. I didn't pressure her, because believe me when I say that I don't want anyone besides me going on a date with her. Josie and Rafael chose not to tell you about their date. I didn't tell them to keep it from you. They didn't want to tell you, because they knew how you would have reacted. So nothing of this is on me. It might be on Josie or Rafael, but I think all of this is just on YOU.”

Just like a couple of weeks ago in the gym Lizzie felt like she was being slapped by every word. It pained her to even consider that she was actually responsible for any of this.

“When are you going to see that Josie deserves happiness? She deserves to be your equal and not just your side show and your shoulder to cry on.”, Penelope pressed further now that Lizzie was shut up and soaking in every word she was saying, willingly or not.

“Josie is the best person I know. She is all I see when I walk into a room and it infuriates me that she lets her light be dimmed by standing in your shadow.”

“So you're hurting me to punish me?”, Lizzie asked, voice cracking at almost every word. Penelope wasn't sure if it was out of anger, pain, frustration or sadness.

“No. I promised you to bring your world down so Josie could finally rise up.”

“I despise you!”, she spats at her.

“I can live with that”, Penelope gave her a superior smile, “I'll gladly be the villain in your story if it means that Josie can finally be truly happy.”

With that Penelope turned around and left the room. The noise of wood breaking and things crashing into walls accompanying her. She was aware that at one point she had to try and get along with Lizzie for Josie's sake. But that day was not today and she had needed to make sure that Lizzie knew that Josie was innocent and not at fault for any misery her sister was going through right now.

As she turned the corner she almost collided with someone. Looking up she was met with wide chocolate brown eyes.

Josie had heard everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How will Josie react? Will she continue to be angry with Penelope or will she finally understand where she is coming from?


	6. I want you to be happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie heard everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a long chapter again. I wrote it pretty late so please excuse my mistakes when you find them. Hope you guys enjoy this one

“Josie.”, Penelope said shocked, guilt immediately washing over her. The brunette wasn't supposed to hear what she told her sister. It was supposed to stay between the two of them.

Her ex didn't say anything. She just stared at her, too many emotions flashing in her eyes to determine even one of them. Penelope had no idea how Josie was feeling and it made her feel uneven.

The angry crashing of things from inside the class room were the only audible sounds. Neither of the two witches dared to say anything. They just looked at each other in shock and something indescribably. It was as if time stood still and Penelope didn't dare to move, afraid that something terrible would result of it. So she just stood there. Staring back into the chocolate brown eyes that made her feel everything.

“Penelope there you are!”, she heard Hope's voice calling out to her from behind Josie. She hadn't even seen her approach.

The moment between Josie and her was broken, just like probably everything the class room with Lizzie. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and she could see that Josie was slowly coming back to reality as well.

“Did I interrupt something? I can go.”, Hope trailed off, sensing the weird tension between the former girlfriends.

Because Penelope didn't know how to answer that she looked questioning at Josie. Silently asking her to speak for the both of them. After all it was up to Josie. She had to be the one to decide on how to handle the unfortunate situation.

But the taller girl didn't say anything. She was to overwhelmed by everything and didn't know how to react to any of the information she just overheard. So Penelope stepped in.

“I think your sister needs you right now. How about you come to my room later and we talk?”. Her voice was sincere and reassuring.

Josie just nodded, walking away to go to her sister. But before she turned the corner she looked back into Penelope's eyes again, sending her a weak smile. And even though it was a weak smile and there was no happiness to be detected, it lifted a huge weight off of Penelope's shoulders and her heart calmed down a little bit. Josie hadn't screamed at her and to her knowledge that was an amazing sign.

“So what the hell did I just miss?”, Hope brought her back to reality for the second time in a couple of minutes.

“I went to talk to Lizzie. I held one of my speeches again and when I left the room I ran into Josie. She heard everything Hope. Everything. She was never supposed to find out.”, the darker haired girl explained, now a painful expression on her beautiful face.

“Oh. But maybe that's a good thing? Why exactly can't Josie find out that you just want her to be happy?”, the tribrid wondered.

“Because I was supposed to be in the background. I was supposed to be pulling the right strings to create the environment Josie needs to step up for herself. Josie was supposed to be the one to figure out what is best for her. I never wanted any credit. I wanted it to be all her.”

Hope gave her a sweet and supportive smile. “For someone who claims to be the selfish to Josie's selfless you sure as hell act selfless when it comes to her. It's almost as if when it comes to love your roles from your everyday life are reversed. Josie has to be selfish to be with you and you have to be selfless.”

Penelope chuckled at the irony. Hope was right, she would give up anything for the brunette and her cold facade always crashed down when she was around her.

Seeing that Penelope was drifting into a world full of thoughts agains Hope spoke up again: “Okay so let's find MG and do something fun. It seems like you need to focus on something else and who better to distract you than your squad?” Hope grinned at her, excited by the prospect of the so called 'Avengers Squad' to hang out again.

“Sounds good. I just have to be back in the early evening so I don't miss Josie knocking on my door.”, the witch agreed, a small smile playing on her lips.

“Of course. We don't want you to act out like Lizzie because we kept you too long and you missed your opportunity to make things right with your girl.”, Hope laughed and linked their arms.

“You're such a jokester Hope Mikaelson.”, Penelope fake glared at her, following her new found friend to find MG.

 

To their surprise they found him hanging out with a girl they have never really noticed before. They were sitting in the cafeteria and the girl was laughing at something MG said. By the look on his face it was easy to tell that he was proud of his joke and the attention the girl was giving him.

“Hey Batman, what are you up to?”, Penelope smiled her typical smile and sat down on the table between them.

“Penelope”, he started surprised and added when his eyes fell onto the tribrid, “Hope. What are you guys doing here? I mean don't get me wrong I'm happy to see you guys, it's just a bit unexpected.”

The darker haired girl smirked at his rambling. “Well we wanted to hang out with our favorite vamp. You want to hit town with us?”

“Sure! Just let me finish eating here and then I'll meet you guys outside?”, he suggested, motioning to the burger that was on the plate in front of the girl.

“You got it Batman.”, Hope smiled in a teasing way, emphasizing his new nickname.

As the two girls walked outside Penelope voiced what the both of them were wondering about: “Who was that girl? She's not a vampire she eats actual food, so how exactly did they meet?”

“How am I supposed to know? You're the social one, I'm the loner.”, Hope laughed at Penelope's irritation at MG's new friend.

“Right, I forgot that I'm actually the only popular one in our little group.”, she mockingly rolled her eyes in annoyance, adding: “Maybe I should give you two a make-over. They always work in movies and then you'd be going from loner to it-girl overnight. I might be more comfortable to be associated with you then.”

Hope gave her a deadpanned look, which made Penelope crack up.

“Sorry Hope, you're right. You both don't need a make-over, you have great looks and personality.”

“Close safe Penelope. You don't want to get on my nerves and make me go all she-wolf on you.”, Hope replied, a challenging look on her face.

“I would love to see you try.”, the witch continued their banter, flipping her hair. It has somehow gotten a signature move of hers.

Before the tribrid could reply MG jumped in: “No fighting amongst the squad girls. I know I'm a guy worth fighting over, but you can always share.”

Hope and Penelope both immediately made a disgusted face and they all started laughing again.

Penelope needed this. She was glad Hope interrupted them when she did. Having this time-off gave both of them time to reflect and gather all their thoughts. Plus she got to spend time with two of her favorite people.

For the next couple of hours the trio went into town and got milkshakes, just joking around and enjoying the time outside the boarding school. They loved the place, but everyone needs a change of scenery from time to time. They all acted like they had known each other for years and for a short time Penelope even forgot about the upcoming talk with Josie.

 

Later that evening Penelope was back alone in her room. She didn't know when Josie would show up or if she already had. She really hoped that she didn't, but knowing her ex she would come to her when she was ready. And for a talk like that no one is ever ready so it was fair to assume that she was going to put it off until later.

Waiting like this was the worst. It was like waiting for the mail man to deliver the bad news that one already knew of. The mail man would just make it official, confirming the feeling one had all along and make it worse by not denying it.

She wished that she could focus on spells or anything else, but it was like Penelope was paralyzed. All she could do was lay on her bed and look up at the ceiling. Her heart rate was accelerated and the nervousness of the impending talk was coursing through her body. But she couldn't move, despite all of that.

She suddenly heard two timid knocks on her door and jumped to her feet, opening it in a haste. Whatever would come of the talk, she would deal with it.

Josie was standing in front of her. She was still wearing her school uniform skirt and the yellow shirt with the Salvatore crest on in. It was simple yet gorgeous.

“Hey.”, Penelope greeted her breathless.

“Hey.”, Josie replied. It was the first word she said to her since their fight earlier that day. “Can I come in? I kind of feel stupid just standing in front of your door.”  
“Yes, of course.”, the darker haired girl hastily said and stepped aside. She felt stupid for not being less weird.

Josie looked unsure of where to sit. There was only the bed and the single chair at the desk. It probably would have been smarter to sit on the chair, but somehow and to the surprise of both of them she sat down at one corner of the bed.

Penelope went over to the other corner and sat down there, facing Josie. Once again they didn't speak. But it was not an awkward silence, it was filled with uncertainty yet also familiarness.

“Did you hear everything?”, Penelope finally broke the silence, looking into the chocolate brown orbs.

“Yeah. I wanted to explain things to Lizzie again. I had hoped that she had calmed down and that I was able to have a real talk with her.”

Penelope looked at the ground. Defeated.

“What you said...Did you mean it?”, Josie shyly asked, sounding almost afraid to hear the answer to her question.

“Every word.”, she assured her, locking eyes again.

“So you dumped me because you wanted me to change?”, Josie tried to understand and going a slightly different way than what Penelope expected after her question.

No. I don't want you to change. I fell in love with you. I love that you're selfless and that you care about other people. I love how your smile can brighten up my day and how your laugh is the most beautiful sound I have ever heard. I love that you're not a showboat like Lizzie or me. I love that you're adorable and cute when somebody gives you a compliment. I just want you to be more sure of yourself. I want you to realize how amazing you are and that it's okay to be your own person. To be confident.

That's what Penelope wanted to say, but she bit her tongue and simply said: “No. I would never ask you to change Josie.”

“And because you couldn't ask me you dumped me?”, her ex girlfriend was misunderstanding what she was trying to say.

Penelope knew it was way too soon to drop the four letter word and it frustrated her that Josie didn't read between the lines. She couldn't expect that of her, but she had still hoped that she would.

“Josie stop. You said you heard everything I said. How come you ask me that question then? I told your sister that I wanted to be on that date with you.”

“I don't get it. You're acting so contradicting. How am I supposed to know what's real?”, the brunette was confused.

“You letting everyone, especially your sister, walk all over you didn't just steal your happiness. It damaged our relationship. I want you to be happy. I'd give anything to see you smile.”, Penelope started but was interrupted by Josie.

“You made me smile. I was happy with you and then you just left me like it all meant nothing to you.”, pain laced her voice and tears were slowly running down her perfect cheeks.

Scooting closer Penelope wiped them away and whispered: “I know JoJo. And you were the best thing that ever happened to me. But you don't have things straightened out with yourself. I need you to be happy on your own. I need you to be honest about the things you want, despite what your sister thinks or desires. I want you to think about yourself first from time to time. I don't expect you to change and to stop supporting others. It's a great quality you have. I just want you to stand up for yourself sometimes.”

After Penelope had finished realization dawned upon Josie. All of her ex's action finally made sense. Slowly she pieced all of the puzzle pieced together, getting the bigger picture.

“You wanted to pave the way for me. I was going to be the one to walk it, but everything you did was so I could walk it more easily.”, Josie concluded and Penelope breathed out in relief.

“Do you hate me? For overstepping and meddling...”

“I hated you for breaking up with me and being so cold afterwards.”, Josie clarified.

“I never wanted to hurt you Josie.”, Penelope said, putting her hand over Josie's. She intertwined their fingers and softly caressed her skin.

“But you did. I might understand it now, but that doesn't mean we can go back to how we were. So where do we stand now?”, Josie asked her. Her brown eyes displayed so much affection and sadness that it broke Penelope's heart.

“We can try to be friends?”, she proposed. 

The dark haired witch wasn't sure on how to be friends with Josie, but it was the only thing that remotely made sense. Still her feelings for the brunette were as strong as ever and now that they were alone again and vulnerable and so so close she couldn't help herself and glanced down to Josie's lips. They were only inches away from hers and she missed the feeling of kissing them.

The air between them got thick and both of them were starting to feel like the heating was running at full speed. The skin where their hands touched was on fire and the sparks slowly made their way through their entire bodies.

Penelope leaned in closer, unable to force herself backwards. She could now feel the other girl's shallow breath on her skin and she was sure that the brunette could hear her heart pounding against her chest.

“We can try.”, Josie breathed and closed the gap separating them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Penelope and Josie can be friends is definitely still to be determined.
> 
> My twitter if anyone is interested: TheSelfish (@1penelopepark)


	7. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie and Penelope agree to be friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is not that long, but I hope you guys like it :)

“We can try.”, Josie breathed and closed the gap separating them.

As soon as their lips met they were on fire. All the talk about being friends washed away and replaced by the need to be as close as possible. Josie pushed Penelope backwards, laying on top of her, never breaking their kiss.

Penelope's hands sneaked around Josie's back and waist, steading her and eventually flipping her over so she was now the one straddling her ex. Every curve melted into the curves of the other one, making it seem as if they were one.

When it was becoming difficult to catch a breath in between their hot and passionate kisses Penelope moves her lips down, kissing Josie's jaw and neck more slowly and longingly. Josie moaned and started tugging at the raven haired girl's shirt. Penelope disconnected her lips from the brunette's skin to help Josie to pull off her shirt.

“You take my breath away Penelope Park.”, Josie said, moving her hands from her ex's legs up to her waist, sending shivers through Penelope's body.

The witch looked down at the taller girl with love and affection in her eyes. Her entire body was tingling and aching to be in contact with Josie's skin again. Penelope's heart beat was racing and she softly caressed Josie's face.

She loved her and that was why she couldn't let them continue. Nobody had said that it would be easy to be friends, but she had to give it her best effort. Rushing back into something physical with Josie would be a mistake and would possibly be their permanent downfall. Josie had to grow as an individual and Penelope had to work on her relationship with Lizzie. They both had to work stuff out and figure out how to function together in a healthy way. Sleeping with the beautiful brunette would just complicate things and poison the possibility of them getting back together for real. Controlling her impulses would be a challenge, but in the end it was easier to do that than to come to terms with the fact that Josie and her had broken things too much to mend them.

“I know. We can't do this.”, Josie said softly. Apparently her thoughts were written all over her face.

Penelope smiled at her, partly sad and party happy that they were both trying to not mess this up. She got off Josie, the latter sitting up and handing her her shirt. The raven haired girl put in on again and before their moment would be gone she leaned in one last time and gave Josie a sweet kiss on her perfectly full lips.

“Same.”, Josie smiled back at her.

The door flew open and Hope and MG came in.

“See MG we're not walking in on them.”, Hope smirked at the guy, a victorious beam in her eyes.

Both Josie and Penelope blushed, thinking of what happened just moments ago, but the darker haired with was quick to dissolve the tension that was building between Josie and her again by saying: “You guys bet on it, didn't you? Hope is way too happy.”

“Yeah. And MG has to pay up.”, the tribrid grinned, “And what is that supposed to mean? Way too happy? Can't a girl be happy to be reunited with her two beautiful friends? Not everyone in this world is as lucky as me to have such good looking friends. I mean we could seriously all audition for some teenage tv show.”

“Who is this and what have you done with Hope?”, Josie asked no one in particular, but obviously very confused about Hope's current state of mind and behavior.

“I'm starting to see what people mean when they talk about friends being the family you can choose for yourself. This guy is just hilarious and Penelope, well she is just something else.”, Hope smiled widely and patted MG on his back, making him stumble a bit forward from all the force Hope had used.

While Penelope laughed at it, Josie's irritation just grew. She looked a bit bewildered at MG, Hope and her ex. Still trying to wrap her mind about what was happening right in front of her eyes. She had tried so often to make Hope open up to her and to confide in her. But apparently all it had taken was for her to be buried alive. Hope had teamed up with MG and Penelope and they had bonded.

“Come on Jojo, you know me. I'm just a great person to be around, I crack everyone's shell.”, Penelope smirked at her.

“Right, because you've got such a lovely attitude.”, Josie teased and playfully pushed Penelope away from her.

“Josie I am so glad to hear you say that. Finally another girl at my side to bring Penelope back on the ground of reality.”, Hope exclaimed, sending the raven haired witch a 'what are you going to do about it' look.

Penelope glared at them and turned her attention to MG who was a bit overwhelmed with all the banter happening. “Do you see this? Exes are terrible, they will always stab you in the back.”

MG laughed nervously, not entirely comfortable with being put on the spot. “Not to change the topic, but we stopped by for a reason.”, he changed the topic for exactly that reason.

“Yeah, we wanted to ask if you maybe want to join us. We are going to sneak out tonight and watch the newest DC movie. You know how much MG likes his heros.”, Hope dropped the banter and decided to do MG a favor and go with his new topic.

“Right, especially now that he's one of them.”, Penelope looked at the guy seriously and then cracked up, Hope following right after.

“We'd love to.”, Josie jumped in, walking over to her friend and put her arm around him. “And I'll be sitting next to MG, because you two are one dangerous duo. I'm not so sure if I like this.”, she motioned between the two witched.

Hope and Penelope just smirked at each other and then they all left to sneak out and go see the movie.

 

It had been easy to sneak out. Penelope knew of every way to leave the school's property undetected and most of the people were already in their rooms anyways.

They were currently at the ticket box and chatted about the previous comic movies and which character and hero they liked to most. To everyone's surprise Hope had quite the fun facts about the make of of the movies. All the time alone in her room had given her the time to obtain knowledge on many topics.

It was easy to be around Josie when there were other people. It was almost like old times when they were in the early stages of their relationship and Penelope had introduced her to all of her friends.

Inside the theater MG was the first to head to their row. Even though it was rather late the cinema was kind of packed. Probably because it was a hero movie. Lately they had become such an integral part of our culture that the huge crowd of people didn't surprise anyone. Josie, as promised, followed right after MG to get her seat besides him.

“I completely forgot to buy popcorn.”, Hope suddenly said.

“We all got popcorn and drinks just a few minutes ago. You said you didn't want anything.”, Josie reminded her.

Shrugging Hope turned around and left to get some snack for herself. Penelope knew it had been her plan all along. The young tribrid really way the best wing-woman. But to be honest the raven haired girl was nervous to be sitting next to Josie for the length of an entire movie.

“Seems like you're stuck next to me.”, she teasingly smiled at the brunette as she sat down besides her.

“Seems like it. Good thing we are friends. I remember how you were when we were a couple.”, Josie smiled sweetly at her.

Penelope's mouth went dry. She wasn't prepare for Josie saying something like that. When they were together Penelope always teased the hell out of the taller girl. Frustrating her to a point where Josie just grabbed her by the hand and dragged her to the nearest unoccupied space.

“Did the cat get your tongue?”, the brunette innocently asked her.

“And you call me the devil.”, Penelope replied, coughing lightly to clear her throat.

Before Josie could further tease her ex the first trailer started and Hope sat down in her seat, popcorn and a large coke in her hands.

Without asking Penelope grabbed the cold beverage and took large gulps of it. This would be a long movie.


	8. Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie and Penelope try to be friends and Lizzie makes an unexpected appearance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I didn't make too many spelling mistakes, it's really late, but I wanted to post another chapter before I'd go to bed, sooo here you go :)

The cinema was dark and all one could hear was the movie and the occasional rustling of the popcorn. The sweet smell of all the snacks and drinks filled the air and one could almost taste the anticipation and excitement about the movie of everyone. Everyone was staring eagerly at the screen, engulfed in the plot and action.

Penelope did her best to focus on the movie, but she was also very aware of how close Josie was. The brunette hadn't tried anything ever since the movie had started, but the raven haired girl knew that it was only a matter of time before she would. And to say Penelope was unprepared was an understatement.

“Do you want some M&Ms? I know how much you like chocolate and we always shared them.”, she could feel her hot breath against her ear.

“Sure.”, she whispered back, swallowing the lump in her throat.

She turned slightly to see were the chocolate beans were and saw that she was right to worry. The package was on Josie's other side and the witch made no move to hand them to her.

“On second thought, I'm good with my popcorn.”, Penelope replied, not ready to lean all over Josie just to get some chocolate.

“Are you sure? Can we share your popcorn then?”, the taller girl whispered back, reaching over Penelope to take the bucket without even waiting for an answer. Penelope inhaled sharply as Josie made sure to press herself against her. That girl was unbelievable.

“You're welcome.”, Penelope scoffed, masking her frustration.

“Don't act like you wouldn't have shared. You're never able to eat all of the popcorn.”, the brunette said and placed the bucket between them. Penelope already knew what one of her next moves would be and made a mental note to not reach for popcorn anymore. She would defuse any tension Josie was trying to build.

They were already forty-five minutes in and Penelope had managed to avoid any situation that would compromise their status as friends. Sure she always stole a glance at Josie, but other than that she actually followed the plot of the movie and was invested in the story.

As she stole another glance at her ex she saw her shivering a bit. Josie had always been someone to feel cold really quickly so it was only logical that she'd eventually feel like the air condition was running to fast. It made Penelope roll her eyes. Her ex had known that they were going to see a movie, she could have packed an extra jacket or something.

Sighing Penelope shifted and took of her own jacket, handing it over to Josie. When the brunette took the jacket she made sure to brush their fingers. That girl.

“Thanks.”, she said, looking innocently at her.

This time Penelope couldn't focus on the movie anymore and looked back at her. With the light only coming from the screen it was hard to make out every feature of her face, but what she couldn't see she filled in with her memories. The lighting made her mysterious and even more beautiful, if that was even possible. The screen was partly reflected in her dark brown eyes and even though Penelope could only see the screen's light she was sure that staring into Josie's eyes would be way better than watching the actual movie.

Josie didn't break eye contact and by the way they softened and her eyes darted down to her lips Penelope knew that she was just as affected as her. It made her heart swell to see this affectionate and teasing side of the brunette again. And as she was getting lost in Josie's eyes she remembered how she used to be the one in control and how she was not ready to give that up yet.

“Now I might be getting cold though.”, Penelope told her, giving her a pout.

As surprise flashed over the taller girls face expression she had to bite back a smirk. The tables had turned now.

“Will you get closer so I get a bit of your warmth?”, she pushed it further, smiling sweetly at her. She loved being back in control and how Josie was not at the mercy of her and not the other way around.

Josie didn't move though, too confused by what was happening. A minute ago she was the one teasing Penelope and reveling in the reaction she got from her and the next she was the one being teased.

So the raven haired girl took matters into her own hands and snuggled closer to Josie, leaning her head against her shoulder.

“What do you think your doing?”, the brunette asked her, a bit more shocked than she wanted to sound.

“What does it look like? I'm trying to stay warm with the help of my friend.”, Penelope chuckled softly, putting her hand on Josie's knee.

Josie tensed up, but didn't move away from her. She just started back at the screen, pretending to be engrossed by the movie.

For the rest of the movie Penelope did more little things that made Josie tense up and swallow hard, but she never went too far. She knew what was at stake. If she fucked up at being 'friends' she'd lose Josie for good and she wasn't going to let that happen. Especially not so soon into their friendship.

 

As the lights went on again Josie shot up from her seat and excused herself to the bathroom, confusing Hope and MG.

“I think we can wait for her outside. It's pretty late and we probably not test our luck any further than we already have.”, Penelope suggested, seemingly unaffected by the situation.

“Sure.”, her two friends agreed and walked outside to wait for the Saltzman twin.

When Josie was back MG immediately asked: “So what'd you guys think of the movie? I thought it was one of the bests so far. I can't wait for the continuation.”

Josie looked at Penelope guilty and the girl tried not to laugh. They both hadn't paid that much attention to the movie since they had been too busy to get a rise out of the other one. To be honest Penelope thought that everything went great. She hadn't left the cinema to make out with Josie and had kept things kind of platonic.

“I thought it was great. I just love how the quality gets better with every movie and how they establish connections to previous movies that are related.”, Penelope said with a serious face expression. What she said was most likely true so it was a safe bet.

“I know right!”, MG grinned and continued to talk about everything that he notices and what thoughts he had on the plot. Hope joined the conversation while Josie raised an eye brow at her ex.

“Honey you got to learn how to cover your tracks.”, Penelope whispered and sent her a wink.

 

The next day started entirely unexpected for Penelope. She woke up in a good mood. After all she was out with MG, Hope and Josie. It had been great quality time and she now actually believed that she could pull off being friends with the tall brunette.

But what she didn't expect was Lizzie barging into her room. And what was even more surprising was that the blonde didn't even seem mad at her. At least she didn't shout an insult as soon as she had entered.

The twin didn't say anything, she just closed the door and turned around to face Penelope. She had dark circles under her eyes, making it seem as if she hadn't slept at all that night. Her fingers were nervously fidgeting and there were dried tears on her cheeks.

Penelope had never been fond of Lizzie, but seeing her like this in her room worried her. Penelope was probably the last person Lizzie would go to to get cheered up so this was more than concerning. Whatever the blonde had to tell her it was going to be bad.

“What happened?”, the raven haired girl asked anxious, hastily putting on her every day clothes.

“You know I would never voluntarily come to you right?”, Lizzie said, pacing up and down, running her fingers repeatedly through her blonde hair.

“Exactly. So what the hell is going on?”, Penelope pressed.

“We killed our mom. I don't know if Josie told you that, but we killed our mom. We didn't have a choice, we had to siphon the magic out of her because of the Necromancer. And I felt so bad. Like really bad. I mean I was so terribly to her and didn't spend time with her at all. I was to focused on having the perfect birthday party. And then she was gone. Because we killed her.”, Lizzie started to ramble.

Penelope hadn't know that the twins had to siphon the magic out of their biological mother. She was overwhelmed with the information Lizzie was giving her and couldn't think of a clever and helpful response to it.

“So of course I felt guilty. Dad had never really talked about what happened at the wedding and her coven and everything so I thought, since I didn't enjoy my time with her, I should do some reading. To get to know her and her past better. I mean I didn't have a chance to have a mother-daughter talk with her like Josie did. And then the first strange thing happened. We have this huge library, but I couldn't find books about the coven my mother belonged to. Only a few articles in books about the history of witches. So I got more curious. After all I am relentless when it comes to achieving my goals. So I turned to the internet for information. I know it sounds ridiculous, but even humans have crazy theories on the supernatural and sometimes you stumble upon something that is true.”, she continued.

Penelope was still lost. “Lizzie what are you trying to tell me?”

“My dad purposely hid books about our coven. The Gemini coven.”, Lizzie said. Her lips were quivering and Penelope could see that she was either close to an angry breakdown or tears.

“Get to the point!”, Penelope was now almost shouting. The suspense and her thoughts on worst case scenarios were getting to her.

“There is a merge. One of us has to die when we turn twenty-two.”, Lizzie dropped the bomb and sank helplessly to the ground, leaning against the door for support.

The twin's words hit Penelope like a truck. This couldn't be true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me, but it was inevitable...  
> And why did Lizzie go to Penelope?


	9. Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie and Penelope 'team up' and Penelope spends some special time with Josie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas to everyone reading this :) I hope you like the chapter and have a great day

Penelope couldn't breathe. Her world was crashing down on her, threatening to suffocate her. This couldn't be happening. Not in addition to all the difficulties and problems and obstacles that were already in their way.

“How did you not know this before?”, Penelope asked completely baffled and too shocked to shout at the blonde.

“My dad and my mom obviously hid this from us! I don't want Josie to die and I'm not so fond of dying myself!”, Lizzie countered angrily.

“Why on earth did you come to me with this? Hope is more powerful than I am and your parents surely know more about this merge when they went through the troubles of hiding it from you guys. And what about Josie? Are you going to tell her about this merge thing?”, Penelope bombarded Lizzie with questions.

“My parents hid this from us, so I will most certainly not go to them to ask for explanations. They constantly lie to us, so why would I expect them to tell the truth now? And Hope is in cahoots with my dad. I trust her as much as him. Which is not at all. And Josie cannot find out about this. She would do something stupid or worry too much. I'm not going to burden her with this information.”

“Doesn't that make you a hypocrite?”, Penelope questioned.

“Of course it does. But I'm alright with that because I know how I am feeling, which is as terrible as it gets, and knowing Josie she'll just take it even worse. I'm not going to jeopardize her chance to maybe avoid all of this.”, Lizzie explained, gesturing wildly with her hands as if it would help her point.

“You still haven't answered the question on why you chose to come to me.”, she didn't have to convince Penelope. The raven haired girl would always do what is best for Josie.

“Because Josie hates you anyways. And with your speeches I'm pretty sure that you actually do care about my sister. You would do anything to keep her from dying.”

Penelope hadn't anticipated that Lizzie would actually be kind of level-headed about her decision on who to approach. The blonde was known for anything but being rational. But she guessed that in certain types of emergencies even the most impulsive people could go about it in a logical and not emotional way.

“She doesn't hate me anymore. We're trying to be friends.”, Penelope started cautiously and Lizzie groaned, ready to go all crazy on her ass again, but the witch continued, “But as much as it pains me to say it, you are right. I'd give anything to make sure that Josie is safe. So what exactly do you have in mind? I'd love to find a solution as soon as possible, because I don't intend to spend my next six years with you constantly by my side.”

“And satan is back.”, Lizzie rolled her eyes, “But believe me, the feeling is mutual. I just can't bare to think of the merge.”

“Me neither. I won't let Josie die. No matter what.”, Penelope said and looked Lizzie straight in the eyes. Both of them knew that the witch would let the blondie die if it came to it and there was no other choice. But until then their interest were the same. Neither of the twins would die because of the merge. Not if they could prevent it.

“What if we meet up again tonight? Then we can think about this the entire day and collect ideas?”, Penelope suggested, not keen on spending her evening with the wrong twin.

“Sounds like a necessary evil.”, the Saltzman twin agreed.

Then there was an awkward silence. Now that everything was clear and planned there was no reason for the two of them to be in the same room anymore. They still hated each other and just because they were working together didn't mean that they enjoyed each others company all of a sudden. It was still tense and awkward and filled with mutual dislike.

“We should go to class. It might be early, but let's face it, we don't want to be in the same room longer than a couple of minutes.”, Lizzie voiced their thoughts.

“The only thing, besides Josie's safety, we can agree on.”, Penelope said, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

To both their dismay they had the same class and had to walk the entire five minutes to the class room next to each other. The two witches didn't speak. They just walked in an uncomfortable silence, hoping that their torture would end soon.

“Lizzie! I was looking all over for you, where have you been? You weren't there when I came home last night.”, Josie ran up to her sister, adding completely surprised: “You're with Penelope.”

Josie looked between the two of them, perplex and at loss for words. Apparently Lizzie was too, so it was once again Penelope's turn to avoid an awkward situation. She had always been the one to dissolve any problem thrown at her. It was one of her many skills that she constantly used to stay out of trouble and to avoid questions she didn't want to have to answer.

Smiling her conceited smile she looped her arm through Josie's and led her away from Lizzie. Motioning with her head for Lizzie to go inside. She knew the blonde wouldn't question it when it meant that Josie wouldn't get suspicious. Even though Lizzie hated her she knew that by the end of the day Penelope would get her job done.

When Lizzie was out of ear shot Penelope gave Josie a genuine smile and whispered: “MG wanted me to do some work on your sister. You know how much he is crushing on your annoying twin. Just promise me you won't tell him that I told you. He would be just so embarrassed.”

It was a clever play. It was common knowledge that MG had a thing for the blonde and now that Penelope was friends with him, it was only logical that she would do something to get him into the good graces of Lizzie. She was a master manipulator and everyone knew it.

“Makes sense. I just hope for MG that my sister realizes one day that he really is the best guy for her. They both deserve happiness.”, Josie said.

It was so typical of her to say something along those lines. Penelope loved the brunette for her big heart and her wish for everyone to get along and be happy. The raven haired girl was never one for peace, love and harmony. She knew how people were. They would never get along and all be happy. People were mostly selfish and would throw anyone under the bus when it mean to get ahead. But she admired Josie's attitude. It had always been a breath of fresh air to hear her say such things. At least she believed in the good in people. God knows there were too many like Penelope. Pessimists, or realists, who only believed that people would disappoint.

“We should go inside.”, Penelope changes the subject and tugged at Josie's arm. Neither one of them let go of the other one as they walked into class.

For the first time since their breakup Josie and Penelope sat next to each other. It still felt so normal to be around the brunette all the time. But today the raven haired girl couldn't help but feel pain inside her chest. Every time she looked at her her heart got heavy and she had to force a smile to make Josie believe that everything was okay. All she could think about was the merge and how it could possibly rid her of the brightest and kindest person to ever walk the earth. She wouldn't let her die, because she would not live in a world that didn't have the brunette in it. A world without her wouldn't be worth living in.

Even though the twins were still years away from the merge she couldn't help but feel like their time was running out. Like their days together were dated.

When her thoughts were becoming too much she leaned over to Josie and whispered: “What are you doing after class?”

“Going to the next one why?”, Josie said, turning her head to face Penelope. It was probably not on purpose, but now their faces were only inches apart.

“Do you want to ditch class to hang out with me? I have something in mind.”, Penelope suggested, smirking at her ex.

“What do you have in mind Penelope Park?”, the brunette asked, narrowing er eyes at her. Probably thinking of all the inappropriate thought that could run through the other girls mind.

“It'd be a surprise. You up for it?”, the witch smirked, teasingly leaning in even closer.

Josie didn't answer immediately. Penelope could see her thinking about her suggestion and them being so close wasn't helping the other one to make up her mind. Both of them knew that being alone was not a good idea, but then again they had to try and keep their hands off of each other when they were alone. It'd be like a trial.

“Alright.”, Josie finally agreed, looking back at the blackboard, silently smiling to herself. But of course Penelope noticed and couldn't help the happy smile that was creeping onto her face.

 

After class Penelope intertwined their fingers and led her away from the other students and up to her room.

As soon as Josie realized where they were going she stopped. “I know your room, I don't need to see it again.” There was uncertainty in her voice.

“Josie we're not going to stay in my room. It's just a room we have to go through. Don't worry I'm not going to seduce you.”, Penelope smirked, sending her a wink.

“Well I can't be seduced by you anyways.”, Josie replied.

Penelope couldn't help but laugh at that. “Babe please. We both know that I could if I wanted to. Don't be in denial about common knowledge.”

Josie scoffed, rolling her eyes, but they both knew that Penelope was right. If one of them had the goal of seducing the other they would succeed.

Penelope guided her through her room to the window. As she opened it Josie furrowed her eye brows. She had no idea what her ex was trying to do.

“Your not giving up on us being friends right? I'm not going to go all Romeo and Juliette because we can't be together right now.”, Josie said jokingly.

That made Penelope laugh. She smiled widely at the brunette and shook her head.

“Don't worry. We haven't learned the spell in class, but I read up on it and tried it a couple of times. We're going to fly to the roof. We're pretty high here and it'd only be two floors until we'd reach the rooftop. Nobody is up there and it's beautiful and quiet.”, she explained still smiling.

“How come we never did that when we were together?”, she asked, intrigued by the idea.

“Well we had our spot in the clearing remember? And then all the spots in mystic Falls? I wanted to take you there on our one year anniversary, but you know...”, Penelope trailed off. She had broken up with the brunette shortly before their one year anniversary.

“Got it.”, Josie looked sadly at the ground. The mention of their one year anniversary had brought back the memory of their break up.

“But I'm taking you there now. Look at it as a symbol of new beginnings.”, Penelope tried to cheer her up again and lifted Josie's chin with her finger, making her look at her.

“You mean it could be our friendship spot?”, Josie asked, slowly forgetting her pain again.

“I mean it could be our quality time spot. A place where I get to spend time with you alone and get to talk about everything an nothing with you. A place that only belongs to you and me.”, Penelope said softly, looking into the chocolate brown eyes with so much affection.

“I like that thought.”, Josie smiled back at her and pulled her in for a hug.

Penelope breathed in her familiar scent and bathed in her warmth. Hugging Josie felt os good and she never wanted to let go. Nostalgia and worry about the merge mixed and made her heart go heavy in a painful and also beautiful way.

When they parted Penelope intertwined their fingers again. “Siphon from me while we do the spell and repeat after me.”

Their hands started to glow red and looking into each others eyes they sat down at the windowsill. Josie repeated the words after Penelope and slowly they floated out of the window and up to the roof. Whenever the brunette siphoned magic from her it felt so intimate. It was a strange sensation. Not like the one when they kissed, but something that could compared to it. It was special.

The sun was shining on the garden around the school and Josie took it all in once they were standing on solid ground again. In the distance they could see buildings from Mystic Falls. The scenery was beautiful and it was so peaceful. They couldn't hear chatter or anything else. Their breathing and the wind were the only audible sounds.

“It's beautiful.”, Josie broke the silence and looked at Penelope. “Thank you for taking me.”

“Thank you for coming with me.”, she smiled back at her. Josie looked so beautiful up there. Wind in her brown hair and sun shining on her angelic features. She looked like an angel.

They spent hours just talking and taking in the view. Conversation flowed easily and even though their setting was romantic they kept things platonic. They had to catch up on a lot of things after all. And if there was one thing that was just as good as kissing Josie Saltzman, it was listing to her talk and smile.


	10. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie and Penelope's alliance gets another member and Josie surprises Penelope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are having a great break so far and enjoy this chapter :)

Later that day when the sun was already down Penelope headed towards her room again. She had brought Josie back to her room, wanting to spend as much time with her as possible. The information she had acquired from Lizzie had been nagging at her the entire day. It was just so crazy how something as important as the merge went undiscovered for so long. Especially when it was a tradition this old and the Gemini Coven was everything but unknown, having the twins of the headmasters as members of it...involuntarily.

“There you are! I never knew satan left hell this often and for so long.”, Lizzie greeted her as soon as she stepped inside.

The raven haired girl just rolled her eyes at Lizzie. It was weird finding the person you hate the most sitting on your bed with her legs crossed and waiting for you. She could have teased her with being with Josie for the past couple of hours, but Penelope decided against it. They had more important things to do than to fight with each other.

“I'm not staying here any longer than necessary so what do you say we move this to the library? No one will be there at this time on a Monday so we should be good.”, the blonde continued, not irritated by Penelope's lack of a comment.

“Fine by me. I don't want your toxic ass contaminating my bed any more anyways.”, Penelope scoffed and motioned for Lizzie to leave her room.

 

At the library the blonde and the raven haired witch didn't exchange a single word with each other. They were too focused on reading books they never thought they would even consider reading. Their original idea of exchanging ideas was thrown out of the window because neither of them had come up with something and a conversation was still too much of an imposition.

Hours passed and books were tossed aside in frustration. Not one of them mentioned the merge, as expected, but there were not even breadcrumbs to be found that could lead somewhere. The words on the pages were focused on other covens and some historic events that could absolutely help no one ever.

“That's it! I'm done with this! We're never going to find anything in this library!”, Lizzie shouted, flinging the book she had currently been reading against a shelf. Her book as well as several other books fell to the round with a loud thud.

Penelope looked at her with an arched eyebrow. She had just waited for Lizzie to snap and give up. The blonde had never been the patient kind. But she couldn't deny that she was feeling helpless and frustrated as well. Her worries were choking her and she didn't even have the tools to pry the invisible hands from her throat.

She stood up and walked over to the blonde. Handling Lizzie when she had one of her moments was something Penelope had never done, and she would most certainly not start now, but she had to do something so they could continue to work on this together. It had been clear from the very start that their task would not be solved in one night. There probably had been generations of witches from the Gemini Coven who tried to safe their loved one. And Penelope was sure that Alaric was also trying to find a way to save his girls.

“Snap out of it! Were you really this delusional that you thought we'd crack the code in a couple of hours? We won't. Does that kill me? Yes it does. Can I change it? No I cannot. So get it together Saltzman.”, Penelope ordered. She had tried to sound as nice as possible, but it was no surprise that she gave Lizzie tough love instead of love.

Lizzie looked at her. Penelope could see in her eyes that the blonde wanted to punch her. Several times and hard. It would have amused her if it weren't for the fact that Lizzie was so mad about one of the twins having to kill the other eventually.

“So what do you suggest we do? We both know we won't find anything helpful in here.”, Lizzie hissed through gritted teeth.

“”We need to get out there and go looking for leads. They won't come to us.”, Penelope said.

“That would entail us skipping school. Basically it would mean we'd have to run away...together?”, Lizzie started and added the last word in absolute disbelief and shock.

Penelope put her hands up, wide eyes. “No! We could take turns with out 'vacation'. We can search the internet and the books for possible clues and maybe relatives of the coven? Or just really ancient creatures?”

Before Lizzie could respond to Penelope's suggestion there was a voice coming from the door: “I wouldn't go alone. When you're looking for someone powerful you should never go without back-up.”

Penelope and Lizzie spun around in horror. They both had recognized the voice as soon as they had heard it.

“Hope.”, Penelope said, “How much did you hear?”

“I don't know what this is about, but you spending time and trying to calm Lizzie Saltzman down has me worried.”, Hope stated, curiously making her way towards the strange duo.

Penelope looked at the blonde. In that moment their dislike for one another faded into the background and they were simply silently contemplating wether or not to tell the tribrid about what they had found out. They both felt a sting from the fact that they hadn't even managed to keep it a secret for one day. But then again they were lucky that it had been Hope and not Josie or MG to walk in on them.

The raven haired witch shrugged and gave Lizzie a look. The blonde sighed and faced Hope. “Alright we'll tell you, but this has to stay between us.”

 

Hope had been devastated. She had understood why they were working together and she wanted to help too. They had all agreed on gathering information over the week so they could go on a small road trip this weekend. Together. Penelope and Hope were excited to get away together for a weekend, but the presence of the blonde was taking almost all of the excitement away again.

 

It was Thursday evening and Penelope was feverishly searching the web for helpful breadcrumbs when she heard someone knocking on her door. It couldn't be Lizzie, out of obvious reasons, and Hope was most likely also busy looking for clues since they would be living in less than 24 hours.

Sighing Penelope stood up and opened the door.

“Josie.”

“Hi. I'm sorry to drop by unannounced, but I haven't seen you that much this week and Lizzie has been acting so strange lately...”, she trailed off.

“Don't apologize, I'm always happy to see you.”, Penelope smiled at her. Now that the brunette was standing in front of her she realized how much she had missed her the past couple of days. Her task had consumed almost her every thought and her every minute of the past few days.

She stepped aside so Josie could come inside. The brunette immediately let herself fall onto Penelope's bed and sighed.

Chuckling the darker haired girl said: “If you're so tired why'd you stop by?” Of course she wanted to hear her ex say that she wanted to spend time with her again.

“I'm not that tired. Plus I wanted some quality time with you. Friendship needs nurturing.”, Josie replied and tilted her head to look at her.

“What about a movie? You could just stay in bed and relax while still spending time with your favorite devil.”, Penelope proposed.

“My favorite devil?”, Josie raised her eye brows.

“Thought I'd own the name you and your sister gave me. And I mean I am devilishly good-looking.”, Penelope smirked and got comfortable on the bed.

Josie scooted closer to her and leaned against the headboard right next to her. The bed wasn't huge so it was only logical that they'd be close, but both of them had scooted as close as platonically possible to their ex.

“Conceited much?”, Josie smiled.

“Just stating facts. There is a difference.”, Penelope shrugged.

“Right.”, Josie chuckled softly, “So what movie should we watch? Can we watch a romantic one? I need something soft.”

“You know that I hate romantic comedies Josie.”, Penelope whined, looking pleadingly at the brunette.

“And you know that I hat horror and scary stuff.”, the twin replied, looking right back at her.

The tension between the two girls got thicker. Looking into Josie's brown eyes had always made Penelope weak and she knew that the brunette felt the same about her eyes.

“What do you say we flip a coin?”, Penelope suggested, voice a little lower than before.

“Sure.”, Josie breathed back, never breaking eye contact.

Penelope knew that she had to stand up and get a coin at some point, but right now she was too mesmerized by Josie. She didn't want their moment to end and at the same time she knew that she had to end it. With every second that passed she knew that it would be harder to tear herself away from Josie, but eventually she got up and walked the few steps over to her desk.

“Heads or tails?”, she asked Josie, already knowing the answer.

“Heads.”, the brunette replied in a tone that indicated a duh at the end.

Penelope smirked and gave Josie the coin. “So you can make sure that I don't cheat and rob you of the chance to make two hours of my life miserable.”

Josie rolled her eyes, but instead of firing something back she just flipped the coin.

“Tails... Maybe I am too tired to watch a movie.”, Josie mumbled, not happy about her defeat.

“Don't be a sore loser JoJo. My company will make the movie so much better for you.”, Penelope grinned and plopped down next to the brunette again.

The raven haired witch scrolled through various horror and action movies. She was torn between 'Get Out' and 'Atomic Blonde'. But she knew that watching a few scenes in the latter would be fatal for her when she was next to Josie. So she settled on 'Get Out'. It was one of her favorite movies.

As soon as it started Josie instinctively shifted closer to her and intertwined their fingers. Penelope put her arm around the brunette and pulled her closer. Watching scary movies was fun for her, but what made them second to none was how Josie basically buried herself in her side.

Penelope didn't focus on the movie, she'd seen it several time before. She ran her fingers through Josie's hair and reveled in the brunette's company. Nobody knew that Hope, Lizzie and her would go away for the weekend so she felt so lucky to have gotten this extra alone time with Josie.

The hand that wasn't holding Penelope's was draped across the darker haired girls flat stomach and Josie absentmindedly drew patterns. At least Penelope thought that the brunette was lost in her thoughts while doing it until Josie's hand slipped beneath her shirt.

She drew in a sharp breath, but continued to stare at the screen. It got harder to not react when Josie slowly moved upwards, making her patterns bigger and touching now more of Penelope's naked skin.

“Josie, what are you doing? This isn't how one usually nurtures their friendship with someone.”, she let out a shaky breath.

“Friends with benefits do.”, her voice was raspy, “They do that and so much more”

“Fuck”, Penelope thought, closing her eyes and bending her head back a little.

Suddenly she felt Josie kiss her neck and she involuntarily let out a small gasp of surprise followed by a moan. She moved her arm from around Josie to her hair, making a fist and tugging her closer to her exposed neck.

“We shouldn't be doing this Josie.”, Penelope whispered with absolutely no conviction.

“But we are.”, Josie replied, straddling her and staring into her eyes, “So what are you going to do about it?”

The confident and teasing side of Josie was one of the hottest things Penelope had ever seen. It drove her wild to see her like this.

Penelope bit her lip, lust in her eyes and hands roaming over Josie's body. They both wanted this so bad, but a voice in the back of the raven haired girl's mind was screaming at her to stop this. Especially because she was going to run away in secret this weekend. Having Penelope disappear on Josie after something like this happening between them was bound to cause another disaster.

But rational thinking was no longer possible for Penelope Park. So she said: “Take off your shirt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah being friends doesn't really work out that well between Josie and Penelope...  
> Please leave comments, I love reading them! And I was wondering what is your take is on Lizzie and Penelope?


	11. Giving in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not my longest chapter but here you go :)   
> never written anything like it so please give me a feedback

But rational thinking was no longer possible for Penelope Park. So she said: “Take off your shirt.”

Josie didn't need to be told twice. Eagerly she removed the clothing and threw it on the bedroom floor. Her chest was heaving and all she wanted to connect her lips with Penelope's again, but the raven haired girl put a finger to her chest, stopping her from moving any closer.

The brunette's skin was hot under her touch and she craved her plum lips, but she wanted to take Josie in first. It had been so long since she had last seen her this exposed. And on top of her. Her eyes hungrily roamed over Josie's flat stomach that displayed the outline of her abs. Her breasts were covered by a black lace bra as if this happening had been Josie's plan all along.

“Penelope.”, Josie's voice was low and almost pleading.

She moved her eyes upwards to meet the chocolate brown orbs that looked at her with so much need and fire, making Penelope bite her lip and her stomach clench.

She swallowed before teasingly smirking at her ex. “What?”

Frustrated Josie rolled her eyes, as usual not able to voice what she wants Penelope to do. So she opted for moving closer again, but the other witch stopped her again.

“What do you want JoJo?”

“You know what I want P.”, Josie replied, eyes locked onto Penelope's lips, repeatedly licking over her own.

Penelope felt heat surge through her entire body at the mention of her nickname. It was the first time since their break up that Josie had called her that and it only made her want her ex even more.

She set upright, closing the gap between their bodies and moves her hands from her hips to her lower back and than up her spine. She felt Josie shiver under her touch and the goosebumps her movement caused.

Josie leaning in, wanting so desperately to feel Penelope's lips against her own again, but yet again did the raven haired girl deny her the satisfaction. She moved her head away and gave the brunette's jaw a light butterfly kiss and put her mouth close to her ear.

“Babe. I want to hear you say it.”, she whispered and sucked on the skin right below her ear.

Josie dug her nails into her back and the fingers of her other hand tangled in her dark locks. She pressed Penelope closer to her, not minding right now that they still hadn't kissed. The brunette was too high on the feeling of Penelope sucking on her neck and the joy of having been called 'babe' again.

Penelope moved from her neck to her jaw and then she came dangerously close to Josie's lips. Her eyes slowly moved from the brunette's lips to her eyes. They were dark and clouded with desire. She was at her mercy and Penelope loved it.

The raven haired girl softly kissed her on the lips and whispered: “I need to hear you say it.”

She could feel Josie's fast heartbeat hammering against her own chest and it made her own heart beat quicken. Her hands moved to the claps of her bra and opened it, moving away a little bit so she could discard it next to Josie's shirt on the floor. Once she heard it fall onto the ground she moved in again, feeling Josie exposed skin through her own fabric.

Josie's breath was ragged and Penelope could tell that talking would be difficult for the brunette due to her fiery desire.

“JoJo?”, she questioned, focusing on sounding as unaffected as possible, even though she was desperate to taste Josie again.

“Take me. I'm yours.”

And with that Josie crashed their lips together in a feverish hot kiss. Displaying all the need and the frustration both of them were feeling. Their kiss was immediately deepened and the ex girlfriends moan at the touch of the other.

Penelope flipped them so she was on top, pressing her body further into Josie's. Her one hand kept the brunette's hair out of their faces, partly cupping her ex's cheek, while the other one gripped onto her hips.

Josie dragged her nails up and down Penelope's back, almost drawing blood with the force she was using. Her hips were arching towards Penelope, aching for her to touch her where she needed Penelope the most.

“Take it off.”, Josie whimpered.

Penelope didn't know if she meant her own clothing or hers so she reached for Josie's hands, grabbing them and pinning them above the brunette's head. Josie's doe eyes looked up at her and she was biting down on her lip. She struggled a bit against Penelope's hold, moving her body up from the mattress, needing to feel the body of the raven haired girl against hers again.

But Penelope's didn't budge. She opted for holding Josie's hands in place with one hands while slowly unbuttoning her blouse with her free hand.

“Let me take it off.”, Josie asked her.

Penelope leaned down again, kissing Josie slowly and passionately. The brunette reciprocated happily and the raven haired girl let the grip on Josie's hands go, silently answering her question.

It didn't take long for Penelope's blouse and bra to join Josie's on the floor.

Penelope broke the kiss to let Josie catch her breath again and moved south to plaster hot kisses down her abdomen. The brunette arched her back, pressing herself to Penelope's mouth, reveling in the feelings the girl was eliciting from her.

When she reached the hem of Josie's pants she looked up, asking for permission, which Josie quickly granted by nodding.

Penelope pulled down the zipper and removed both pieces of clothing. But instead of sending the twin over the edge immediately she moved upwards again, fiercely going back to kissing Josie. There was something she wanted to do before she went low.

She moved her swollen lips to the brunette's neck again, sucking on her pulse point and reveling in the moans and curse words she was eliciting from Josie. She bit down a bit harder and sucked on Josie's sensitive skin, knowing that it was blurring the lines between pleasure and pain in the most pleasurable way.

“Fuck.”, Josie moaned loudly.

Penelope moved away again, looking down and seeing a small bruise forming. She had always loved marking Josie. The thought of someone else flirting with her was just something she didn't like and giving her a hickey was a pleasurable way of making sure that people might get the idea that she was taken.

Pleased with her result she met Josie's lips again. They were a tangled mess and every movement brought them closer. Penelope moved down south again, kissing her inner thighs and then finally where Josie had wanted her all along, sending her over the edge.

 

Josie had fallen asleep in Penelope's arms. They were both exhausted and the brunette had always been the one to fall asleep first.

The raven haired girl admired her sleeping ex girlfriend, softly running her fingers through her hair. It had been amazing. Being with Josie again. But now her conscience was screaming at her again. Telling her that it had been a mistake and that it had been too soon. She would be leaving in a couple of hours, meaning that she had to leave the twin behind. In the middle of the night.

Penelope wanted Josie to know how much this meant to her and that she didn't consider it a meaningless one night stand. Were the brunette to think that it had meant nothing to her, she would go back to trying to hate her again. She wouldn't be able to trust the witch again.

Silently she removed her arms from around Josie and stood up. She had an idea how she could salvage the situation they had gotten themselves in.

Penelope snuck out of her room and made her way towards the kitchen. Her plan was to get the brunette breakfast and a rose. Hoping that the gesture was loud enough to make Josie understand that she had wanted to be there when she woke up.

She couldn't cook breakfast, the risk of exposure would be too high. So she settled for cutting some fruit and Josie's favorite chocolate bars. It wasn't the breakfast she used to make when they were a couple, but it was still a thoughtful gesture.

When everything was done she made her way outside to cut down a rose and arrange it beautifully on the tray. 

Penelope carried it upstairs and put the tray on the nightstand, careful to be as quiet as possible to not wake Josie up. She got her bag, which she had already packed a day ago, from under the bed.

“I'm going to find a way to save you. Both of you.”, she whispered, pressing a delicate kiss on Josie's forehead.

 

Downstairs Lizzie and Hope were already waiting for her. They both had their bags in their hands and a tired, but determined look on their faces. Even though Penelope didn't like Lizzie she had to admit that they made a powerful trio. Hope sparked in her chest. Maybe they were the perfect mix to find a way to stop the merge from happening. They had to be.

“It's only fashionable to be late when there are no lives at stake.”, Lizzie commented as soon as she was in earshot.

“Look at who's talking. It took you sixteen years to question what your coven is all about.”, Penelope shot right back at the blonde.

“Guys! We're all here and as much as I would love to join this delightful conversation we need to get going.”, Hope interrupted them.

Scoffing Lizzie and Penelope refrained themselves from adding fuel to the fire and see reason.

They left the Salvatore Boarding School building and got into one of the cars on campus. Penelope was behind the wheel, Hope riding shotgun and Lizzie was stuck in the backseat.

It would be a fun weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what'd you think? Will they find something on their road trip and will they 'get along'?  
> find me on twitter @1penelopepark


	12. Road Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all started 2019 off in the best way possible!  
> I didn't proof-read so I hope there aren't that many mistakes and you enjoy the chapter

It hadn't even been half an hour and the three witches were already arguing. No one knew who started it, but if someone would have asked Penelope and Hope it had been Lizzie.

“We're not going to drive to New Orleans just because you're nostalgic, Hope!”, Lizzie was arguing form the backseat, already rosy cheeks from her anger.

“It's NOT because I'm nostalgic! It happens to be a hotspot for the supernatural, it always has been. New Orleans is our best first shot.”, Hope said for the millionth time.

Penelope wasn't saying much anymore, she just focused on the road ahead of them. At the beginning she had sided with Hope, naturally, but after a couple of minutes of Lizzie and the tribrid repeating their original arguments she had stopped trying to contribute to the discussion. After all she was behind the wheel and therefore she had the control over where they were going. And she was heading towards Louisiana, not that the blonde picked up on that. Otherwise she would have already shut up, or more likely tried to change their course by force.

Their ongoing screaming was getting on her nerves though. Sighing she channeled her magic and spoke: “Silentium.”

They screaming stopped and smugly Penelope looked back at Lizzie who was fuming and then to a shocked Hope.

“Sorry guys, but this has been going on for long enough. We're heading to New Orleans, we actually have been for the past hour, not that any of you have noticed and I want some peace and quiet.”

Still smirking complacently she turned on the radio, skipping channels until she found one that played her kind of music.

“If anyone has an objection to this channel now is the time to speak.”, she said and added smirking after a moment of silence, “Great, then it's decided.”

The other two witched were fuming and the darker haired girl was well aware of that, but there was nothin they could do, or rather say. Penelope found the whole situation absolutely hilarious and had to bite her lip to not burst out laughing. Silencing them had already been brave, she didn't want to risk losing her head if she took it even further.

Hope and Lizzie had calmed down after a while. Penelope knew she had to lift the spell at one point and it scared her a little bit. Well Hope did. The blonde didn't intimidate Penelope at all, but she had the utmost respect for Hope's powers. She just prayed that driving to New Orleans and being her friend was enough for Hope to not bite her head off.

With a flick of her fingers she broke the spell and prepared for the worst.

She was immediately bombarded with how dare you's, how could you's and curse words, but it just made her chuckle.

“What the hell are you laughing at bitch?!”, Lizzie continued to rage.

“You're both on the same side now kids. I not just ended the discussion on where to go, but also mended fences. I'm kind of a genius, don't you agree?”, the witch smirked, winking at the blonde in the rearview mirror.

“You're a terrible person.”, Hope huffed, while Lizzie continued to curse her under her breath.

“But yet you love me Mikaelson.”

“You wish.”

“I know.”

 

After a while they stopped at a gas station to get breakfast and fill up the tank when suddenly all of their phones went off.

Looking down at her watch Penelope huffed: “I guess the Salvatore students are awake.”

She had been dreading this moment. They had all agreed to keep their trip a secret and deal with the consequences later on. Judging by the looks on their faces they all had hoped that that moment would never come.

But Penelope couldn't help but wonder about who Josie would call first. Her sister or her. Looking at all of their phones she realized that the brunette had sent all three of them the same message: “Where the hell are you?! Are you okay?!”, but she had yet to call someone.

She really didn't want to get her hopes up, she knew that Josie would probably call Lizzie first, but still there was a small part of her that wished she would call her first. Sure it would start another fight between Lizzie and her, but she couldn't care less. She just wanted to be Josie's top priority for once. She just wanted to know for once what that would feel like.

But of course Josie didn't call her first. Lizzie's phone it up with Josie's name and Penelope's heart dropped, breaking a little. Not even after spending the night with her after all this time the brunette prioritized her.

“Hey Josie...”, she heard the twin answer the call and shaking her head she stormed off, not wanting to let them see the hurt and disappointment on her features.

To her displeasure Hope had run after her, looking expectantly. The friends were out of earshot from Lizzie and Penelope sat down on the curbstone next to entrance to the gas station. Hope sliding down to sit besides her. The tribrid knew not to pressure her into talking so she just sat there in silence.

“I slept with her.”, Penelope finally opened up.

“When?”, Hope asked, not able to hide her surprise.

“Last night. We were watching a movie and then Josie made a move and I just couldn't say no. I wanted to. I mean I knew it would only cause trouble. Especially with us leaving for the weekend. But I love her Hope. I didn't want to pass on the chance to be with her again. I know it was stupid, but when you get the opportunity to kiss the person that you love again, you don't question it. You just go with it because you have no idea if it happens ever again after that. You have no reassurance that you will ever be with them in that way again. So of course I went along. I even made her breakfast and got her a rose so she would know that it meant something to me when she woke up to an empty bed. And after everything that happened yesterday I thought that maybe she would call me first you know? Just this one time. But she called Lizzie. And it hurts. It hurts so much and I'm so worried about how she feels about me and what she is thinking.”

She looked so hurt and Hope had no idea on how to cheer her up, on how to comfort her. So she put an arm around Penelope and whispered: “It will be okay. I don't know how or when, but I see the way you two look at each other. You two are not over, not even close. Last night just proves that. And knowing you, knowing Josie, I know for a fact that you can work this out. Even if it takes time and hurts like hell.”

Penelope who was close to tears, choked out a laugh. “For someone so antisocial you sure know how to make a speech. I appreciate it.”

Hope smiled supportingly and pulled her closer. They stayed like this for a while, not saying anything, until Lizzie ran up to them.

“So I told Josie that I ran away with some guy I met at the Grill. Wouldn't be the first time so she believed me. I didn't spill the beans that I'm on a road trip with you two dumbasses. But she did ask. So when she calls you, please try to be as smart as me and keep this a secret.”

“I'm smarter than you so that won't be a problem.”, Penelope scoffed bitterly.

“Rude.”, Lizzie started but was cut off by the ringing of a phone.

“Hey JoJo.”, the darker haired girl said and stood up to once again walk away fro Lizzie Saltzman.

She was met with silence on the other end.

“Did you see the breakfast I prepared for you?”, she tentatively asked, trying to figure out what kind of mood and mind set Josie was in right now so she could answer in the best way possible.

“You wanna know what I didn't see? You.”, Josie ignored her question.

Penelope could hear that she was hurt and pissed off even though the brunette was trying to hide it.

“Josie I'm sorry. I didn't want to leave, but I had this planned. What happened between us last night was not on my agenda though. I wish I could have stayed.”, she replied calmly, knowing that one of them had to act calm now.

“Did somebody drag you out the door?”

“No...”

“Then you could have stayed. You just chose to leave.”, Josie pointed out.

“I chose to stick to my plan for the weekend. I made you breakfast so you didn't get the wrong idea.”, Penelope sighed, unable to hide her frustration.

“I didn't need to wake up next to breakfast. I needed you to be there next to me.”, the brunette emphasized.

“I wanted to be there. And yes I still wasn't, but that doesn't mean that I didn't want to wake up next to you.”, the witch tried to explain.

“Well then tell me something. What was so important that you had to leave in the middle of the night? Running away with my sister and Hope? Are you having a great time?”

Penelope internally groaned. Of course Lizzie hadn't been convincing enough and now she had to handle the problem again.

“Do you really think I would spend time with your sister? Voluntarily?”, she tried to avert the attention.

“No. But I'm not stupid P, I know you are all up to something. I don't know what it is, but it has to be important for you three to team up!”, she got angry.

Josie wasn't dropping it and Penelope was close to throwing her phone away just so she didn't have to deal with this right now. But she couldn't. It would just confirm Josie's suspicions.

“I am not with your sister! I am with Hope though.”, she finally said. It was useless to try and make Josie believe that she was with neither of them.

“What?”

She believed her. With new confidence Penelope elaborated: “Hope and I have been planning this getaway all week and since it isn't allowed to just wander off we didn't tell anyone.”

“And you didn't think of telling me that yesterday?”, Josie was obviously upset.

“It didn't come up and when stuff happened I couldn't bring it up anymore. I'm sorry for how things went down and I tried to fix it as best as I could.”

“Where are you guys now?”, the brunette ignored her apology, but Penelope knew that she was kind of forgiven. She hated lying to Josie, but it was necessary.

“At a gas station. We're heading east.”, she started, stalling a little bit so she could think of an answer for Josie's next question.

“You know I meant what your destination is.”

“This small town Landon kept telling her about. Apparently he always wanted to go there because of the vibe and scenery, don't ask me. But because things have been so turbulent these past couple of weeks Hope wanted a getaway and I tagged along.”

When the twin didn't reply Penelope was flooded with relief. Josie believed her and the problem was dealt with.

“I'm still mad at you.”, she clarified after a few moments of silence.

“And you have every right to be. Just tell your dad that Hope and I are okay and we'll be back Sunday night. And then we can talk? Maybe?”

“Okay.”

“Okay. And again I am sorry.”, Penelope apologized again, making sure that Josie knew that she really meant it.

“We'll talk when you're back.”, Josie said and hung up. It wasn't the ideal goodbye, but the dark haired girl knew that it was the best she could have hoped for.

Reuniting with the tribrid and the other twin she smirked and said: “And it's dealt with. For the record though: she didn't believe you Lizzie. But I fixed it and now we're all good.”

A loud and seriously pissed off voice sounded loudly from behind them: “Oh believe me ladies, you are not 'all good'!”

They turned around and Lizzie's eyes widened in shock.

“Mom?!”, she exclaimed and all their hearts dropped, “What are you doing here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are the chances lmao  
> What do you guys think? CAROLINE IS BACK


	13. Caroline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio is confronted by none other than Caroline Forbes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the chapter :) I'm really busy at the moment, but I'll try to still regularly update
> 
> I love your comments, they make my day!

Caroline Forbes was standing in front of them, an angry expression on her face and hands on her hips. She was one intimidating woman and just oozed with authority. Her blonde hair was down and her blue eyes had sparks of anger in them.

“I could ask you the same thing Elizabeth.”, she with a stern voice.

Penelope had only briefly met her a long time ago. At that point she and Josie hadn't been a couple yet, just close friends who had definitely more than a platonic friendship in mind. They had gotten along well, considering that they had barely spoken to each other. Caroline wasn't around much in general so she had felt honored that she had had the opportunity to meet her.

“Mom I can explain.”, Lizzie almost stuttered, eyes still incredibly wide.

“Oh I really hope you have a good reason for this stunt!”, the blonde was furious.

Lizzie seemed in no right mind to actually answer, still too shocked by her mom's appearance to function properly so Penelope decided to speak up, well aware that this was probably not the right way to become popular with Caroline.

“We know about the merge.”, she stated matter of factly, looking straight at Caroline.

In a blink of an eye all the anger was replaced by pain and surprise. Her hands fell from her hips in a defeated manner and she rushed forward, engulfing Lizzie in a tight hug. She ran her hands through her daughter's hair, no longer aware of Hope's and Penelope's presence.

The tribrid's and the witch’s heart ached for them. Caroline had been aware of the merge since the birth of the twins, keeping it from them to protect them. It was clear to see that she loved Josie and Lizzie so much and the thought of losing them was killing her. They couldn't even start imagine how hard it must have been for Alaric and her to keep this from the twins. The three of them had merely known for a bit over a week now and they were all hurting deeply.

When the two blondes separated both of them had tears in their eyes, some of them running down their pale skin. Lizzie was so vulnerable around her mother and her eyes displayed so much love for her. Penelope knew that Lizzie loved Josie, she saw that from time to time, but with Caroline it was something different. It was clear to see that Lizzie looked up to her mom, admired her and respected her in a way that was different to Josie. Caroline had authority, while Josie was her equal. It was an entirely different dynamic.

“How did you find out?”, Caroline sniffed a bit, hand still caressing Lizzie's face.

“Did dad tell you about Jo and how we had to siphon all the magic out of her?”, Lizzie asked, trying her best to be as collected as possible.

“I'm so sorry that you had to go through this sweetie.”

“Well I was so horrible and when she was gone I wanted to know everything about our coven to feel closer to her. I stumbled upon the information of the merge. I can't believe you never told us. But then again I didn't tell Josie.”, the blonde explained with a pained face expression.

“We just wanted to protect you two. We love you so very much. The reason why I'm rarely around is because I'm looking for a way to stop it. I've been traveling everywhere, looking for leads on how to save both of you.”, Caroline explained.

As the words sunk in all of their hearts broke once again. To imagine that Caroline had had to choose between spending time with her daughters and saving them, knowing that all of her efforts could be for nothing was admirable. The blonde woman was so strong and caring.

“Have you found something so far?”, Penelope broke the silence. She didn't sound eager, she was more hesitant. She didn't want to overstep.

“Nothing sure so far. I have some promising leads, but nothing certain.”, she swallowed hard, regaining her composure, “Where did you all plan on going? And how exactly did this happen?”, she motioned between the three girls.

Lizzie answered for them: “I went to Penelope for help and Hope overheard us talking the library at night.”

“The last time we spoke you had your differences, but I'm glad that you are all working together. And I appreciate it that you haven't told Josie. I know that lying is wrong, especially in this capacity, but I don't know what would happen if everyone knew. Your safety and well-being are the most important things and keeping this a secret is the best way to assure that you are well and safe.”

“We understand.”, Hope nodded, “That's why we made the same decision as you.”

“We should go somewhere more private so we can all talk.”, Caroline suggested and was met with mutual agreement.

The four women filled up their tanks and got back in their cars. They had agreed on following Caroline to the next diner so they could eat to regain their strength and talk about everything the twins' mom had found out so far.

 

The diner was what one could expect. They sat as far away as possible from the other few customers. Caroline sat next to her daughter, while Hope was next to Penelope.

“The Gemini coven has tried to stop the merge several times, but has always failed so far. I tried to find information on every attempt so I could see if I could improve it so it would work, but so far I haven't. There is one possibility that could possibly work, but as the generations before I prefer not to do it like this. It's the last resort.”

“What is it?”, Penelope piped up, interrupting Caroline.

The urgency and determination in her voice made the blonde woman look at her sympathetically. She could see how much the raven haired witch cared and it warmed her heart to know that her daughters had such invested and caring friends. Friendship was everything. She knew that from experience.

“At least one of the twins could become a heretic. Heretics are vampires who are still able to perform spells, due to them having been siphoners before. The merge requires one twin to consume the other. It could be possible that if one would 'die' it would stop the merge. The only problem is that whoever doesn't become a heretic still only has their power, because the merge never happened and the other twin was never consumed. But this is so far the most promising idea to save both Lizzie and Josie.”

“That's still horrible.”, Lizzie stated what everyone else was thinking. There was no reassurance that the other twin wouldn't have to die. At least not completely, since being a vampire requires one to be dead.

“Can't you transfer someone else's energy into one of the twins? Then one could theoretically consume the other, but the other one wouldn't have to die because they got energy from someone else? Does that make sense?”, Hope thought out loud.

If Penelope was being honest she had thought about that as well. She wouldn't let Josie die and right now she was sure that Lizzie would be the twin to win the merge. There was nothing she wouldn't do to save the girl she loved so much.

“They'd have to transfer all of their energy. And that means dying themselves.”, Caroline said.

“What about multiple people?”, Penelope suggested, not wanting to let the idea go that easily.

“It still won't work. It has been attempted before and it didn't work. The twins share a deep connection. They are two halves of the same entity. If you transfer energy into one half there is no way to make sure that only the twins' energy is being consumed and not the other ones' as well. It could kill both the twin and the person, or people, trying to help.”, the blonde shook her head.

They all fell silent. Everything was so frustrating and the three witches were completely discouraged again. It seemed like the universe was against them saving Lizzie and Josie.

The waiter brought them their drinks and their food. Setting everything down quickly to escape the depressing vibe they were radiating. No one spoke as they ate their food, too defeated by the lack of ideas and possibilities.

“Where were you heading to next?”, Hope asked.

“To Mystic Falls to be honest.”, she said, forcing herself to smile, “I needed to see my girls again.”, she added and squeezed Lizzie's hand.

Penelope couldn't breathe anymore. She felt like she was suffocating and her chest was too tight to properly inhale. Without saying anything she abruptly stood up and stormed out of the diner, trying to breathe in as slowly as possible. She couldn't break down now. Not in front of Caroline and the others. She was supposed to be strong, able to handle everything thrown at her. Yet here she was, struggling to breathe because she was afraid to lose Josie. Caroline had searched for an answer for years and hand't found anything. She had dedicated her entire time to this cause and hadn't come up with anything. How stupid had they been to think that they'd find something on this road trip.

Anger was cursing through her veins like fire. Itching and scratching at her from her insides. Her heart accelerated and an overwhelming urge to scream and destroy something came over her, filling her with never known energy.

Just as she was about to release her rage she felt a cold hand spinning her around, grabbing her shoulders and forcing her look up.

Penelope was looking into Caroline's eyes.

“Breathe.”, she just said.

“Can't.”, Penelope pressed through gritted teeth, ready to set everything around her on fire. Her breathing was heavy and the anger was just getting too much for her. She felt so helpless, as if her hands were tied behind her back.

“I got this.”, Lizzie said and her mother stepped aside so Lizzie could face Penelope.

The blonde twin was the last person Penelope wanted to see since Josie might die because of her. It surprised her that Hope hadn't been the one to intervene and she was ready to set Lizzie's ass on fire right now.

But just as the darker haired girl opened her mouth to cast a spell she would regret later Lizzie simply said: “Josie.”

“What?”, Penelope exclaimed completely thrown off.

“Think of Josie.”

“I AM thinking of Josie!”, Penelope shouted at her, but it didn't faze Lizzie.

“That's not what I meant. Think of her face and how you feel around her.”, the blonde elaborated calmly.

Closing her eyes Penelope pictured Josie's face. Her delicate features and the sparkle in her deep brown eyes that she always gets from smiling. Her brown hair and how soft it always was when Penelope ran her fingers through it. The warmth that always spread through her when their eyes met and how she felt at peace when the brunette was with her.

Her breathing became slower and the anger inside her slowly subsided.

When she opened her eyes she saw Lizzie slightly smile. Hope and Caroline were not around anymore.

“Well this is awkward now.”, Penelope commented, not comfortable with Lizzie being the one who was able to calm her down by giving her the advice she needed.

“We'll never speak of it again.”, the blonde agreed.

“How'd you know though?”, the raven haired girl was curious.

“I know how you just felt. I constantly have breakdowns where I break stuff. I know what helps me to calm down. Kind of had a feeling that Josie would be the one thing that would calm you. I know I call you satan and other names, but I just don't want my sister to get hurt. And I don't necessarily like you, but I see the way you look at her now. And this just proves that you truly care about her. You are still an evil bitch, but somehow you're more bearable when you're under Josie's influence.”

Neither of them could believe what the blonde twin just said. It had been sincere and the understanding she had shown was something that never happened when it came to the two of them. They both hated the other with all their being. Still Penelope had agreed to work with her and had calmed her down in the library. And now Lizzie had returned the favor.

“Let's go back inside.”, Penelope said and started walking towards the entrance of the diner.

Just before she opened the door she glanced at Lizzie and muttered: “Thank you.”

A silent understanding passed between them and they went back inside to join Hope and Caroline. They would never speak of this again, but something had changed between them. Improved.

Since Caroline had planned to go to Mystic Falls anyways they all agreed to head back. Hope and Penelope of course separately from the two blondes since they had to maintain their cover. Once Caroline would leave again to find a solution they would all stay in contact to work together. The three witches wouldn't have to leave the school to go into the field, but they would still be able to help by doing the research.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The upcoming chapters will have badass Caroline and more Posie  
> And it also seems like Lizzie and Penelope are slowly becoming less hostile
> 
> Btw I started another Posie fanfic if you want to check that one out. You're my muse - the force that guides my pen


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope and Hope return to the Salvatore Boarding School before Caroline and Lizzie do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it took me ages to update and I'm sorry but I was super busy. It won't take me that long to update again  
> I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! :)

Penelope was stepping on the accelerator, the landscape flashing past them at a dangerous pace. She knew that they had already surpassed the car with Caroline and Lizzie miles back, but still she wasn't slowing down in the slightest.

“Why on earth are we racing as if the devil is chasing us?”, Hope sends her a somewhat nervous glance.

“You do know that Lizzie Saltzman is in the car behind us right? We might as well be speeding away from the devil.”, Penelope smirked, not fazed at all by their speed.

That made Hope chuckle, but she knew that that couldn't possible be the reason so she asked: “And now the truth?”

“I want to see Josie's face when she sees her mom.”, the witch admitted, biting her lip.

“You're so whipped.”, the tribrid laughed at that, the both of them settling into a comfortable silence with Penelope not stepping down from the accelerator.

 

They took significantly lesser time to arrive back at the Salvatore school. But as soon as they stepped out of the car Alaric rushed towards them. An angry look on his face and lips twitching to yell at them as soon as he got the chance.

Which he didn't because before he could open his mouth Hope stepped in: “We're back and unharmed. A road trip never hurt anyone so please no speech.”

Their relationship still amazed Penelope, but right now she definitely didn't want to bring up their bond since it was working in her favor. She herself, even if brave and a no-fucks-given-attitude, would have never talked to Dr. Saltzman like that. As cliché as it sounded she was not willing to get on Alaric's bad side when she was trying to get his daughter back. Penelope needed him to respect and like her and to not be wary of her character and intentions.

“That is not the point Hope and you are well aware of that.”, he said through gritted teeth, anger visible in his eyes and demeanor.

His eyes shifted to Penelope. “You and Miss Park are in trouble. I want to see you both in my office as soon as you are settled in again. I give you thirty minutes!”

With that he angrily took the car keys from Penelope and stormed back inside, slamming every door he went through.

“Wow, he is sensitive today. We've fought monsters and practiced black magic and he was calmer than now.”, Hope mumbled to the raven haired girl.

“Well I'm sure he won't feel so much rage once Caroline arrives and tells him the good news that we know about the merge.”, Penelope commented and Hope nodded in agreement.

Just as the girl were about to start walking Penelope stopped in her tracks. Josie was standing at the entrance of the school, eyes fixed on her. Looking into her brown orbs, even from a distance, sent shivers down her spine and she sent her a weak smile. She knew that they had to talk and she was dreading it. Sure Penelope loved the brunette's company, but on occasions like that, just like when she dumped her, she wasn't particularly looking forward to it. Conversations like that were meant to get messy and she just didn't want messy with Josie anymore. Penelope wanted dates and smiles and kisses. Not talks that could put more distance between them.

“You got this.”, Hope squeezed her arm in reassurance and left them alone after a short nod to Josie.

Taking a deep breath Penelope made her way towards the brunette. Her heart was pumping loudly in her chest and even though she was breathing she felt a lack of oxygen and got a dizzy head.

“Hey Josie. How was your day?”, was her weak attempt to loosen the tension.

“How was my day? Seriously Penelope? How was my day?!”, Josie raised her voice, untypical for her, but given the circumstances the witch couldn't blame her.

“I'm sorry.”, she stated unsure of how to continue, but she tried, “I know that we need to talk. I owe you an explanation and I want to give you that. I need to make sure I don't get suspended, but after that I'm all yours. Or if you want I can just ignore your dad and we can talk right now?”

She was rambling, something Penelope Park doesn't do, but here she was rambling because Josie could possibly get mad at her if she postponed their talk. Her eyes were frantically searching Josie's brown eyes for a clue on how she was doing.

“We can talk later. Just send me text once you're free?”, the brunette suggested, lips still in a tight line.

“Perfect.”, Penelope said, but in the back of her mind she knew that they wouldn't talk tonight. After all Caroline was coming back and there was no way that Josie would ditch her mom to have a talk with her. Of course she couldn't tell Josie that, otherwise it would blow their cover.

She gave the twin a weak smile and walked past her towards the door.

But she was stopped by Josie yelling after her: “Penelope.”

Surprised the raven haired girl turned around to see Josie coming towards her. She wasn't sure what Josie was going to do, but her heart skipped a beat nonetheless.

As soon as the brunette reached Penelope she threw her arms around her, pressing their bodies close together. Because of their height difference it was easy for Josie to wrap her arms around her neck and for Penelope to tighten her arms around the twins waist. She breathed in her perfume and pulled her impossibly closer. The warmth of Josie's body was spreading through her and she closed her eyes, savoring the moment.

“I'm glad you're back home safe. Don't ever leave me like that again.”, the brunette softly mumbled.

“I promise.”, Penelope replied, pressing a lingering kiss to Josie's cheek. She could hear the twin sigh at that and it made her heart flutter, knowing that she still had that effect on her ex girlfriend.

Reluctantly Josie pulled away. “Good luck with my dad.”

And with that they parted ways. Josie heading up to her room or somewhere else, while Penelope made her way to Alaric's office. No matter what he would lecture them about and no matter what punishment he decided on, Penelope's mood couldn't be affected. Josie had hugged her even before they had their talk. She was feeling great.

 

Unlike Hope the raven haired witch had rarely been in Dr. Saltzman's office. Even though she was trouble she never played in the tribrid's league. Pranks and meddling were Penelope's forte, while death spell trouble was Hope's area of expertise.

“You left the school grounds without telling anybody. Leaving alone is strictly prohibited and then vanishing without a trace and note is not acceptable.”, Alaric began, straightening his back so he seemed even taller than usual.

“Before you say anything I want to inform you of something.”, Penelope was the one to speak up now.

He sent her a surprised look, crossing his arms and obviously waiting for her to continue.

“I guess you haven't gotten a phone call from Caroline yet, but I'm sure you will soon. We know about the merge. And before you say anything: No Josie doesn't know. Just Lizzie, Hope and me. We ran into Caroline on the road and decided to go back with her. Due to me lying to your daughter we had to arrive separately.”

Silence. Dr. Saltzman was stunned to say the least. He opened his mouth a couple of time, but no words were coming out. His straight posture slumped together and he let himself fall back into his seat.

He was literally saved by the bell. His phone rang and the two girls couldn't help the smirk that appeared on their faces almost simultaneously.

“Caroline.”, Alaric answered the phone. Voice unsteady due to the shock. “You are dismissed. I'll have to think about everything first.”, he said to the girls.

“Can you ask her how long until thy arrive?”, Penelope piped up just as they were about to exit his office.

His brows furrowed in confusion, but he did so anyways. “Half an hour.”

“Why did you need to know that?”, Hope asked her as she closed the office door softly.

“Josie and I need to talk. Half an hour is not enough time is it? But once her mom is back we won't talk so I should just use those thirty minutes right?”, Penelope asked her for advice. She was conflicted and even though Hope was not the kind of girl to give relationship advice she trusted her to give her an honest answer.

“No. But you need to talk to her now. Just go and hope it's enough time.”, the brunette gave her an encouraging smile.

With that Penelope was off to Josie's room.

 

Penelope knew that she had no time to waste, but as soon as she was in front of Josie's door she couldn't bring herself to knock. Her nerves were flaring up again and different scenarios were running at full speed through her head. The witch was aware that there was no way to prepare for a talk like that, but thinking about possible phrases to say somehow calmed her down a little bit.

“No time like the present.”, she mumbles to herself, an invisible countdown before her inner eye, as she knocked on the wood.

When Josie opened the door she seemed a bit surprised. After all they had agreed on something else, but she wasn't taken aback. The brunette stepped aside to Penelope could enter. By force of habit the raven haired witch scooted across the bed so she could rest her back on the headboard. Josie didn't seem to mind as she sat down in front of her so they could look into each others eyes without having to crane their necks.

“I know I made some mistakes, but it would really help me if you told me what exactly upset you. Only then I'll know what to make right exactly.”, she told her.

“We had sex and then you left without an explanation. In addition to that I feel like you are lying to me about this trip with Hope. And I just cannot forget how you dumped me and now you're trying to get back together? Or what is it that you want from me? I'm getting mixed signals and I just don't know what to do with it all.”, the twin admitted, eyes fixed on the ground and hands fiddling with the bed sheets.

It hurt Penelope to see Josie this insecure. She had never been confident and knowing that her behavior contributed to her insecurity broke her hear. The raven haired girl knew that breaking up and pushing Josie had been good for her. Had made her a bit more confident, but the stunt she pulled before she left with Hope and Lizzie seemed to have destroyed her progress a little bit.

“Josie, look at me.”, she asked her sincerely.

Slowly her chocolate brown eyes met with Penelope's. She could see hurt and unsureness in her beautiful eyes, so she reached out and softly intertwined her fingertips with Josie's. It was a simple gesture, but the affection pouring from her eyes and the light tough of her hand seemed to put the brunette more at ease.

“I never planned on that to happen and when it did I handled it as best as I could. I understand that it was still horrible, but believe me when I say that I can't think of anything better than to wake up next to you. I know I broke your heart and I will be forever sorry. But I broke my heart that day too. You know how I felt about you and that hasn't changed. That's probably why you feel like I'm sending you mixed signals. My decision to end our relationship came from a place of love. I needed you to be your own person, an equal to Lizzie. You have spent your life in her shadow, taking care of her needs and everyone else's needs before your own. I couldn't stand by and watch. But I couldn't say anything as your girlfriend, because that would have only caused trouble for us and would have taken your focus away from what mattered: You standing up for yourself. So I ended it. It hurt, but I knew that in the long run it would be the best for you. And that is what is most important to me. You being happy. I thought that maybe, when you got to that point, we could try again. Because I really do want to try again Josie. You're the only one I see whenever I walk into a room. You're the only one I have ever had feeling for. You deserve the world JoJo.”

By the end of her speech there were tears glistening in not only Josie's, but also her own eyes. She would have never thought that their talk would end up being an emotional rant from her side. But she didn't regret it. It was the truth and she felt like a weight was lifted from her shoulders. She could finally breathe again now that Josie knew that it had never been her intention to hurt her. And by the way the brunette was looking at her now she knew that she was right to tell her the truth.

Penelope tugged at the hand that was still holding hers. Josie itched forward, now silent tears running down her face, and then she was pulled close by Penelope. She wrapped her arms around her and held her as the brunette sobbed into her chest. She herself was trying her hardest not to fall apart.

“After what you said when you broke up with me I thought that you didn't care about me anymore. Or ever really have cared about me.”, the twin tried to get out between sobs.

Penelope ran her fingers through the brown her, kissing her hairline ever once in a while.

“I could never not care about you. I'm so sorry I put you through that.”, she whispered hoarse from trying to hold back tears.

“But what does that mean for us now?”, the brunette asked.

“I don't know. I want you back, but I don't know if that's the right choice. I mean we could try to be friends, but we both know how that ended the last time.”, she replied. Penelope couldn't hide the pain she was feeling. It was audible in every single word.

“Don't leave me again P. Please.”, it sounded so broken.

Penelope bit her lip in attempts to stop the sob forming in the back of her throat and made Josie look up to her. The brunette shifted a little bit away from her to be able to really look at her. She had stopped crying, but her hurt in her eyes was still there.

She wiped a few tears away with her thump and pressed a desperate kiss to her forehead. Thoughts about how to fix this were running through her head and after a few silent moments she finally hesitantly spoke: “How about a date? We seem to be unable to be friends and a relationship would be a mistake. But how would you feel about casual dates? Barely any strings attached if possible?”

Josie's lips curled into a smile and she chuckled: “Are you asking me out Penelope Park?”

“Yes I am Josette Saltzman.”, Penelope smiled back at her. The pain from a couple of minute ago still present in the back of their minds and in their hearts. But they were smiling at each other and somehow it took some of the hurt away.

“I'd love to.”, Josie accepted and sweetly kissed her cheek. They both blushed and the brunette had to look away.

Their moment was rudely interrupted by Hope who was storming into the twin's room. Penelope didn't have to ask what it was about. Caroline and Lizzie were back.

“Hope?”, Josie asked confused.

“There's a surprise waiting for you downstairs. You better come down now.”, the tribrid informed her and sent a questioning look to Penelope who gave her a thumps up.

Josie got up from the bed, Penelope following suit and together with Hope they were jogging down the stairs so the brunette could see her surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That worked out well considering xD But things are about to change since Josie didn't buy Penelope's road trip story, Caroline and Lizzie are back and there is a Posie date coming up :D


	15. Family reunited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I clearly underestimated how busy I would be with exams coming up, but here is the new chapter, I hope you guys enjoy it!

As soon as Josie set eyes on Caroline she sprinted towards her in a pace Penelope had never seen the girl running before.

“Mom!”, she exclaimed and threw her arms around her. Caroline stumbled a bit backwards from all the force Josie used to hug her.

“Josie.”, the blonde woman softly whispered and stroked her daughter's hair, “I missed you so much.”

It was a heartwarming sight. Josie hung onto her mom and Caroline was hugging her back just as tightly. Penelope prayed that they would find a way out of the merge soon so that the twins could see their mom more often. They really lacked quality time with her.

“I didn't know you'd be coming to visit.”, Josie stated as they separated.

“I wanted it to be a surprise. But let me tell you, when I found Lizzie wandering around without permission I was the one who got surprised.”, Caroline said, carefully covering all of their tracks and holes their story could have.

“Well let me tell you, I've had so many surprised today that that doesn't even shock me anymore.”, Josie laughed, “How long will you be staying?”

“Just a couple of days. I know it's not a lot, but I'm happy I get to spend this short amount of time with my two favorite girls.”, Caroline replied, trying to hide her sadness behind an almost convincing smile.

“Then we have to make the most of it!”, Josie exclaimed in her positive and cheery attitude and continued, “I've been looking forward to another girls night anyways. The last time we three had a movie night was ages ago.”

“I'd love that. Plus I made dinner reservations for us all.”, the blonde smiled. 

Just then she realized that Hope and Penelope were awkwardly standing a few steps away from them so she added: “I can say that we're six people if you want your friends to join us as well?”

The brunette looked back at Hope and then Penelope. When their eyes met Josie had a sparkle in her brown eyes. It was nice to see her so happy and knowing that they had a date coming up made the raven haired girl's heart skip a beat.

“I like that idea. Can we say seven though? It wouldn't be right if MG didn't tag along as well.”, the twin agreed happily.

“Whatever you want honey.”, her mother said softly, “How about we girls head downtown and see what we can do there until we meet up with your friends later today?”

Josie's wide grin sufficed as an answer. But before she left with her sister and her mom she walked over to Penelope. A smile was still playing at her lips and somehow she managed to glow even more. The raven haired girl hated to sound cheesy, even if it was just a thought in her head, but the brunette really did light up her world. Her warmth and her ability to make her smile was just something extraordinary and Penelope was reminded once again how much she loved that girl. That she would do absolutely everything to keep her safe and happy. She never wanted to see Josie hurt or without a smile on her face.

“I'll text you when to be where okay?”, the brunette informed her and bit her lips shyly.

“I hope you have the best time until then.”, Penelope answered and took Josie's hand in her own, intertwining their fingers.

“Try not to miss me too much.”, the twin teased her with a cheeky wink.

For a moment Penelope was unable to answer. A blush creeped to her cheeks and she had to swallow before she could reply with a slightly lower voice: “I'll try to make the impossible possible.”

“Well if someone is able to do that it is you.”, Josie continued to flirt and placed a lingering kiss to her reddened cheeks.

Lizzie, Caroline and Josie made their way out of the door and Penelope was left standing dumbfounded in the entrance hall. She had never seen Josie so cheeky before and it had thrown her off her game. But then again it didn't surprise the witch to see this side of Josie now. The few times the brunette had actually taken on the role of the initiator was whenever she was extremely happy. And with what happened in the past couple of minutes it was no wonder that Josie had been confident enough to really flirt.

“Girl you have to breathe. And you should close your mouth, you might actually catch a fly or something if you don't.”, Hope laughed at her.

“Did you see that?”, Penelope was still in a daze.

“Yeah I saw how your girlfriend completely ignored me to flirt with you.”, the tribrid commented and crossed her arms in an attempt to look upset about the whole situation.

“She's not my girlfriend and it's not my fault that I'm hotter than you.”, the raven haired girl regained her composure and smirked at her best friend.

“Correction: Soon to be again girlfriend and no way in hell are you hotter than me.”

The two girl continued their banter as they made their way to Penelope's room. Somehow there were no words needed for them to know that they would hang out until later today when they were supposed to meet up with the Saltzman family. Penelope had texted MG on the way up to join them.

The three of them ended up watching a horror movies, much to MG's demise. Every time he jumped Hope and Penelope started to laugh. At one point he even complained about how the only reason why they had decided on the genre was to make fun of him. Which of course they could not completely deny. But all in all it was good for all of them to have some time together again. The last time they had really hung out seemed a long time ago. He wasn't part of the circle who knew about the merge so they had kind of neglected him the past few days. MG even told them about the girl, the one who was sitting with him at lunch, and how they had started dating.

“I'm glad you're moving on from Lizzie Saltzman. The whole thing was just toxic.”, Penelope told him.

“Well I'm trying really hard to forget about her in a romantic way. I mean I will never be able to not care about her, but I think this is going in the right direction.”, MG told them.

“I'm really happy for you.”, Hope smiled at him, “You deserve someone who treats you right.”

“Thank you!”, he said and grinned happily. 

He was so innocent and Penelope found it absolutely precious. She really wanted to protect him from anything that could corrupt him. He was perfect in the way he was. MG wasn't as fucked as Hope and her. He was a genuinely good person with a heart of gold.

“By the way, you're invited to the Saltzman get-together later today. Caroline is back in town and she invited Hope, you and me along to join them for dinner.”, Penelope had almost forgotten about telling him.

MG's eyes went wide. “I am invited?”

“Of course you are. You're part of the Avengers Squad and a close friend to the twins.”, Penelope laughed at his reaction.

“This day really can't get any better.”, MG smiled.

 

Around 8pm the Avengers Squad was standing in front of the restaurant. There was a cool breeze and Penelope was glad that she had decided to wear a leather jacket. It kept her warm and she still managed to look stylish. He had make up on and had dressed up a little bit. After all she would be having dinner with Josie and her parents. She had to look her best in a casual attire so she wouldn't over-do it and look like she was trying to hard.

Soon enough Caroline, Alaric and the twins came in sight. Josie was laughing at something Lizzie had said. The brunette looked so carefree. It was a refreshing sight.

“Hey guys.”, the family greeted them and the three of them smiled back in return.

“We should head in.”, Lizzie said before anyone had the chance at starting small talk.

Alaric lead the group and just as Penelope was about to follow she felt Caroline holding her back. Penelope gave her a quizzical look. No one seemed to have noticed their interaction as they were entering the establishment.

“Can I talk to you for a second Penelope?”, Caroline asked her.

“Sure. What about? We covered our tracks so if that's you're worried about.”, the raven haired girl assured her. The others were long out of earshot.

“No, it's not about that. I trust you girls.”, the blonde woman smiled at her.

“Oh okay, so what is this about?”, Penelope asked. She had no idea why Caroline, who she barely knew, would want to catch a word outside with her.

“It's about you and Josie.”

Penelope's eyes went wide and her mind into overdrive. Caroline could not possible know of the date right? Josie had been with both her mother and her sister and she was sure that with Lizzie present Josie would have never talked about going on a date with her.

“Josie and I?”, she managed to say with a steady and calm voice.

“I haven't been present in my daughters life that much, but I do recall her talking about you from time to time. I also know that something bad happened between you too. I don't know what exactly but she mentioned a couple of things.”, Caroline began.

Suddenly Penelope felt very hot. Her nerves were spiking and her hands were sweaty. She didn't expect the conversation to go into that direction. The raven haired girl wasn't prepared for the 'dad talk' with Josie's mother.

“I assure you that I would never hurt her. I just want to best for her.”, the witch started to ramble, but was cut off by a soft chuckle.

“I know that. After everything that happened today I'm sure that you have Josie's best interests at heart. This is not exactly what I wanted to talk to you about.”

Penelope felt herself relaxing. Only slightly though.

“I want you to be careful. You now have the information about what's eventually going to happen and I'm worried about how it could affect you and therefor your relationship with my daughter. I see the way you look at her...”, the blonde trailed off.

“What are you trying to say?”, Penelope asked, afraid of what the answer could be.

Caroline ran her fingers through her hair and then looked the witch straight in the eyes. “What I'm trying to say is that your feelings for her can be affected due to your knowledge about the merge. I know how you feel about her right now, it's so obvious, but I'm afraid that that is going to change with time and no new ideas on how to stop the inevitable. I don't want Josie to go through another heartbreak.”

The words hit Penelope. It took her a moment to process what Caroline was trying to get across. But once she wrapped her mind around it, determination surged through her.

“You want me to stay away from her? At least in a romantic way?”, she made sure she understood the blonde right and was confirmed by the other woman's sad nod.

“No.”, Penelope shook her head.

“What?”, Caroline said and furrowed her eye brows. The raven haired witch could see anger and sadness rising in the blonde's blue eyes.

“I love her. I'm not going to leave just because she might die. I will fight for her until the end. And I really hope that the end means her dying in her sleep when she is well over ninety. I am well aware that it's not going to be peachy when possible leads turn out to be a dead end. I know that keeping this from Josie won't be easy, but I will do everything I can to make sure that she'll be alright. I understand your concern, I wouldn't be any different in your shoes, but I can assure you that I will not leave her side. I love her too much for that.”

By the end of her monologue Penelope was breathing a little heavier. She was emotional and the force behind her words baffled her herself. Caroline's mouth was agape and her blue orbs were filled with surprise. Neither of them had anticipated Penelope to deliver a speech of that calibre.

“Okay.”, the blonde woman simply said as soon as she had recovered.

“Okay?”, the raven haired witch repeated questioning.

“I'm still asking you to be careful, because if you hurt my daughter I will make your life a living hell, but right now you have my blessings. I understand something about loosing someone that you love and I hope that none of have to go through that pain with the twins. Just be sure about what you're doing Penelope. You have to be sure.”, Caroline said and it was evident in her eyes that she was thinking about a specific moment.

“I'm sure.”

“Good. We should head inside before anyone gets too suspicious.”

“We can always use freshing up in the ladies room as an excuse. I mean we're basically experts with cover stories now, right?”, Penelope joked.

Caroline laughed and the tension form their conversation evaporated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So any thoughts on Caroline's and Penelope's talk? How will things progress now that everyone is getting more and more stressed out, while at the same time things are going great relationship wise?


	16. Pranks and Panic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not updating for so long, but life has been super busy and I had a writers block. I know this isn't exactly a long chapter, but I hope you enjoy it anyways :)

Penelope sat down between Hope and MG and across from Josie. Everyone had ordered their drinks already and to her surprise she also had a coke in front of her. She looked up to Josie and saw her smiling softly at her. Her lips curled into a smile. Josie knew that she always went for a coke when she was at restaurants.

It really were the little things that could make her feel loved. The brunette had placed her order, knowing it would have been the drink she would have chosen. Josie still remembered so much from back when they were together and it truly warmed Penelope's heart.

As she flipped through the pages of the menu Hope leaned in close and mumbled so only she could hear: “You want to have some fun and prank Lizzie?”

The mischievousness in her best friend's voice spiked her curiosity and she raised an eye brow to urge her to elaborate.

“We could cast a spell that could turn her soft drink into something stronger. If we get it right we could even eradicate the taste of alcohol. She won't know what hit her.”, the tribrid said quietly.

Penelope looked up and scanned the faces in search of any indication that someone was watching them, listening in. But everyone was too busy looking at the menu and talking with each other.

She knew that it would be fun too see Lizzie drunk at a family gathering, but at the same time she couldn't help but think about that this was one of the rare occasions where Lizzie had the chance to spend some time with her mom. A couple of weeks ago, maybe even days, the raven haired girl would have said yes without hesitation, but things were different now. She wouldn't exactly say that she cared about Lizzie. That was not the case. It was just that with everything that had happened Penelope had started to respect the blonde twin. For the first time she had seen her care for Josie in the way Josie always displayed her affection towards her. She couldn't and wouldn't mess with Lizzie so much that it would hurt her. All the progress in their complicated relationship would have been for nothing.

“On one condition.”, she started slowly, “We stop as soon as she is being even the slightest bit embarrassing.”

“Deal.”, Hope grinned and sent her a text with the spell.

The waiter approached and when everyone was focused on him, the two girls cast the spell. It wasn't a difficult and complex one so it was quick and they were able to do it unnoticed.

Conversation was easy with all of them. Caroline and Alaric were no longer acting as the headmistress and the headmaster, but as the twin's parents. They joked around with the students, told them stories from 'back in the days' and were interested in everyone's personal life at the table. They were not crossing any lines, like asking about their love lives, but acted like they genuinely cared about what all of them had been and were going through. 

Penelope and Hope renewed their spell every time Lizzie would get a new drink and by the time they were at ordering their dessert the blonde twin showed sign of tipsiness.

“You know what”, the syphoner said just a tad too loud, “I like this. Mom being back and all of us talking. Right now I'm not thinking about all of the complicated stuff. Tonight has taken my mind of some awful things and I'm just really thankful that everyone is here.”

The entire table went silent. It wasn't like Lizzie to say something this nice and vulnerable. She had always been tough and more distant than Josie. It was out of character and except Penelope and Hope everyone was wondering where the words just spoken were coming from.

“Are you okay? Don't get me wrong I agree with you, but Hope and Penelope are here. You have not once called either of them satan or tried to throw them out of the restaurant to get family only quality time.”, Josie couldn't help but sound surprised.

Of course she was surprised. She didn't know about the merge and how the three had spent time together. How they were able to survive hours in a car and started to respect each other. The brunette was not part of that, so all she knew was that they hated each other's guts.

“I'm great. Did you know that they're not really that bad? I mean Hope is almost bearable and Penelope might actually have a heart.”, Lizzie conspiratorial whispered loud enough for everyone to hear.

Alaric and Caroline were exchanging weird looks and Josie furrowed her eye brows in confusion. Hope and Penelope had to bite back the laughter that was threatening to erupt from deep within. Never in her life the raven haired witch would have dreamed of Lizzie becoming nicer once drunk. All the previous times the blonde had gotten drunk she had made an utter fool out of herself by saying inappropriate things or just cursing everyone and everything. But Penelope couldn't deny that it was a nice surprise. Lizzie would have never admitted to anything she just said and somehow her words, even though they were no actual praise, made her see Lizzie in a different light. First she calmed her down outside of the diner and now she was talking about how she thought that Penelope had a heart. It was kind of precious if she thought about it. Not that she would ever say that out loud like Lizzie was doing at the moment.

“I do know that, I just wasn't aware you did as well.”, Josie slowly said, still unsure what to make of this situation.

“Right, because you dated her!”, Lizzie exclaimed and shot Penelope a wide grin, looking as if only now that fact dawned upon her.

The witch couldn't stop the amused expression that crept onto her face. Lizzie Saltzman was smiling widely at her, Penelope Park. In front of a group of people as witnesses.

Before anyone could say anything Penelope noticed how Caroline's eyes had narrowed on her and Hope. It didn't slip by her that the two of them seemed less surprised than everyone else at the table. Alaric of course hadn't picked up on anything and was just staring cluelessly at Lizzie.

“Hope we need to undo the spell. Caroline figured it out and we need to stop this before it goes to far.”, Penelope muttered under breath.

They didn't have to communicate to understand each other. Hope would revers the spell while Penelope would draw everyone's attention on herself. That way no one would notice Hope doing magic. Except Caroline of course. She was watching the both of them like a hawk.

“Lizzie you catch on fast.”, the raven haired witch smirked, “But I do understand where you're coming from. We might not like each other very much, but that doesn't mean we can't be civil and recognize that we've been wrong about some things.”

Penelope wasn't going to take advantage and make Lizzie look that bad. Her confession had been funny enough and too drag it out and make fun of her would be a bad move. She knew that the only way to salvage the situation was to acknowledge and reciprocate the blonde's confession.

“What the hell is happening?”, Josie exclaimed with wide eyes. It was written all over her delicate features that she was completely overwhelmed with her twin sister and her ex girlfriend, who were supposed to hate each other and be at each other's throats, to be considerate of one another.

“I'm asking myself the same thing.”, Alaric and MG simultaneously said.

Penelope was aware that Hope was done mumbling the words of the spell and a split second later Lizzie's face expression changed to anger. She didn't have to be a genius to put two and two together to know that someone had used magic to make her drunk. And since neither Alaric, MG nor Caroline had the ability it could have only been her sister or the two best friends. Josie would never do something like that though so it was obvious to her that the culprits were Hope and Penelope.

Assessing the situation at hand the raven haired witch elbowed Hope and nodded towards the blonde.

“Really Lizzie, I completely agree. I mean I was surprised as well, but I have to say that you really are bearable to be around too. Surely we can both agree on that being restricted to a short period of time, but I feel just the same.”, Hope rambled. Smooth talking was not her strong suit, as it was Penelope's, and it showed. But it did the trick the raven haired witch had hoped for.

“Well good, because I intend to never say stuff like this again.”, the blonde twin gritted her teeth and somehow that made everyone feel more at ease. The old Lizzie was back and for once no one was complaining about that.

Alaric, Josie and MG were still in the dark about what just went down, but they let it slide as everything went back to normal and there were no more emotional confessions from anyone. Once again Penelope, Lizzie, Hope and Caroline were the keepers of a secret. Not as big as the other one, but it still made all of them feel more connected than before. Sure Caroline and Lizzie didn't think it had been funny, but the two best friends had found it hilarious.

As they paid the bill Josie took a hold of Penelope's hand and gently dragged her out into the night.

“What was that with Lizzie inside?”, she questioned her, “And before you ask what I mean exactly, cut the act you know what I'm talking about.”

She wasn't upset, Penelope could tell as much. It was more like the brunette wanted to understand and get in on the joke. Maybe the twin felt a little left out even. After all Lizzie had always been the one on the outs and with this the tables had now turned for the first time.

“Are you jealous? Don't worry, I won't leave you to be with your sister.”, Penelope teased her and took both her hands in hers. Everyone was still inside and it was just the two of them in the cool air of the night.

Josie rolled her eyes and then pouted. Penelope's eyes flickered down to the brunette's lips for a second. She had always loved her pout and how she could kiss it away so easily. She was yearning to do it, but it would be inappropriate to initiate anything with everyone coming out at any second now.

Still she couldn't stop herself, she stepped closer and backed Josie up against the wall next to the entrance. There was still some distance between them, but it would be so easy to close the gap separating them.

“Penelope.”, the brunette whispered, a slight warning in her voice.

“Hope and I cast a spell to make Lizzie drunk.”

Of course she couldn't lie to her. It was Josie after all and the look on her face was just adorable for her to hide anything from her. Well except the merge.

But before anything could happen or Josie was able to reply everyone was walking out and Penelope quickly put some steps between them. Neither of them wanted Caroline or Alaric walking in on them being too close. But she was sure that Josie would want to continue the conversation at some point in the future. With Caroline in town for the weekend, it would probably result on the topic being picked up on their date.

The two witches walked over to the group. No one was sending them a suspicious look or smirk. Not even Hope or Caroline had noticed it.

“It's already past curfew so we should all head back.”, Alaric declared, back in his headmaster mode.

“Dr. Saltzman!”, a rushed and panicked voice shouted from the other side of the street. Penelope had head the voice before, but she couldn't figure out from where until she looked at the person who had shouted.

A boy with black curly hair ran towards them. Eyes wide and panic written all over his young features. There was something haunted in his light eyes and he was out of breath.

“Landon?!”, Hope and Alaric exclaimed at the same time.

Her best friend rushed towards Landon and put her hand on the side of his face. She was concerned and the unease he that was radiating off of him infected all of them.

“What happened?”, the tribrid asked him worried.

“I fucked up. We're all in danger. I'm so sorry Hope, I wish I could have stopped her.”, Landon winced pained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The merge couldn't be the only plot thing so here we go with another problem. What'd you all think of Hope's and Penelope's prank? Also Landon is back

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will have direct Posie interaction


End file.
